Destinos Selados Por Um Olhar
by Mizu e Kimi
Summary: Seria apenas mais um fim de semana entediante, mas tudo muda quando aparece alguém que ela nem fazia questão de conhecer e o fez por um mísero acaso, da maneira mais estranha, no lugar mais improvável!
1. Capítulo I

**Classificação:** K+  
**Gênero: **Romance/General  
**Casais: **Syaoran x Sakura  
**Sinopse: **Seria apenas mais um fim de semana entediante, mas tudo muda quando aparece alguém que ela nem fazia questão de conhecer e o fez por um mísero acaso, da maneira mais estranha, no lugar mais improvável.

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura é propriedade do grupo Clamp, mas nunca desistiremos de lutar para obter os seus direitos autorais. Entretanto, as personagens Nerine, Izumi e senhor e senhora Asazuki são nossas.

**Idéia original: **Mizu Youko  
**Escrita: **Mizu Youko  
**Revisão: **Mizu Youko e Kimi Li**  
Opiniões, dicas e comentários: **Kimi Li  
**  
Datas:** Iniciada em 22 de janeiro de 2008 e concluída em 05 de fevereiro de 2008.

OoOoO

**Destinos Selados Por Um Olhar**

––x––

_Capítulo I _–_ Apenas mais uma viagem entediante?_

OoOoO

Fujitaka Kinomoto ouviu a filha suspirar ao seu lado pela décima vez em menos de cinco minutos. Desviou a atenção da estrada por alguns segundos e analisou Sakura: ela estava com o olhar perdido, olhando através da janela do banco do passageiro, que estava embaçada pela chuva, sem o menor interesse.

"Decididamente entediada...", ele concluiu em pensamento.

Sim, Sakura estava cansada de ter que viajar para Tomoeda todos os fins de semana, quando poderia sair com as amigas ou mesmo ficar em casa e assistir a um bom filme, mas ela sabia que tinha de ir porque _"temos parentes por lá que não podem ir à nossa cidade e mesmo assim querem ver você!"_. Ah! Como ela estava farta daquela frase! Tudo bem que tinha tios, primos e até avós em Tomoeda, mas ela precisava ir toda semana?! Não podiam ficar um fim de semana em casa?! Só um?!

E mais uma vez seus argumentos não foram suficientes para convencer o pai a ir sozinho para lá, portanto, destino selado, e mais uma vez Sakura teve de ir com ele para a chácara que eles tinham e que se situava em um condomínio numa parte mais afastada da agitação da cidade.

"Ah, mas ele não perde por esperar... daqui a um ano, quando eu tiver meus dezoito anos, ele não poderá mais me obrigar a ir pra lá!", ela planejava em silêncio.

A viagem não era muito longa e a cidade tinha bastantes turistas, aliás, não era uma cidade ruim, o problema é que Sakura tinha passado a vida inteira viajando para lá e conhecia o local como a palma de sua mão: nada mudava, tudo perdera a graça.

Mais um suspiro da garota. Agora, estavam passando pela portaria do condomínio e seguindo para a chácara.

– O que aconteceu, meu bem? Não está ansiosa para ver a nova decoração do quarto de sua tia Nerine? – Fujitaka perguntou.

Argh! Como Sakura a detestava! Irmã mais nova de Nadeshiko, Nerine se achava superior, por isso tratava todo mundo mal. Acabou por se envolver com um homem casado e rico e dele engravidou para tirar dinheiro; dessa rápida e não–duradoura união nasceu Izumi, que tem a personalidade idêntica à de sua mãe. Agora as duas se fazem de boazinhas e exemplares na frente dos adultos, mas Sakura e seu irmão Touya sabem das maldades que ambas são capazes de cometer.

E, francamente, ir até a casa, ou melhor, mansão, delas não lhe parecia uma idéia das mais agradáveis.

– Ah, estou, sim... mas prefiro ficar um pouco na chácara e descansar da viagem – Sakura respondeu sem o menor sinal de entusiasmo na voz, o que não passou despercebido pelo pai.

– Mas a viagem nem é assim tão cansativa e, além do mais, Nerine vai dar um almoço de inauguração na parte nova da casa. Tenho certeza de que ela e Izumi ficarão satisfeitas com a sua presença – ele insistiu.

– Então, por favor, diga a elas que irei um outro dia, não estou me sentindo muito bem – mentiu a menina.

"Finalmente! Já não agüentava mais ficar encolhida no banco do carro!", e saindo do carro, suspirou aliviada por ter chegado à garagem.

O terreno era grande e possuía um declive suave ao longo de sua extensão. Na parte mais alta ficava uma grande garagem descoberta e em seguida, uma casa de madeira no centro com um corredor de cada lado, sendo que do lado direito da casa, havia a cerca que separava a chácara do outro terreno e do lado esquerdo, a casa do caseiro. Embaixo da casa de madeira ficava um enorme salão de festas e do seu lado esquerdo, um campinho gramado para jogar bola. Do lado direito do salão, o corredor que começou na garagem continuava e ia até o fim do terreno. Em frente ao salão de festas, tinha uma piscina retangular descoberta com guarda–sóis e espreguiçadeiras. Ao fundo do campinho, uma outra casa e atrás da piscina, um pequeno pomar dividia o espaço com uma hortinha.

– Se não está passando bem, então é melhor ficar aqui mesmo – decidiu o pai, saindo de dentro do carro e colocando uma mão sobre a testa dela. – O caseiro não está, pois tinha dito a ele que chegaríamos mais tarde. Vou deixar o Kero aqui, assim não ficará tão sozinha.

Sakura agradeceu, abriu a porta traseira do carro e tirou de lá um gato amarelo, com um longo rabo e olhinhos pretos, que miou agradecido por ter chegado em terra firme. Ela rapidamente tirou a correia da coleira que o mantinha preso no banco e o deixou livre para correr por aí, ato que ele prontamente obedeceu disparando pela propriedade.

Depois, a colegial ajudou o pai a tirar o resto das coisas do carro para ele ir até a casa da cunhada, que se situava quase no centro da cidade.

– Você vai ficar bem sozinha? – Fujitaka perguntou um tanto preocupado.

– Claro! Vou cozinhar alguma coisa quando sentir fome e, qualquer coisa, eu ligo para o senhor. E também, o Kero vai estar aqui comigo – ela lhe garantiu, dando uma piscadela ao mencionar o gato.

– Certo. Te vejo depois! – ele disse e, após dar um beijo na testa da filha, abriu o portão, entrou no carro e saiu rumo à casa de Nerine.

Sakura fechou o portão azul de ferro e, como ele não era inteiriço, dava para ver a rua, que não era muito movimentada, embora fosse a rua principal. Ela recostou a testa nele e uma agradável sensação de frescor percorreu seu corpo, até os pés.

– Enfim, estou sozinha! Agora posso colocar os pensamentos em ordem! – ela exclamou feliz.

Já fazia um certo tempo que Sakura não ficava sozinha em algum lugar; em casa, se não era o seu pai dando uma de cozinheiro, era o seu irmão com a namorada ou até sua amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, que vivia por lá. O que não era de se estranhar, já que as duas praticamente cresceram juntas.

Como ainda não era hora do almoço, a garota resolveu dar um pulo na piscina, ainda que caísse uma fina garoa.

"A chuva vai ajudar a refrescar as idéias!", pensou e logo foi trocar de roupa.

Dez minutos depois ela estava pronta, em seu biquíni amarelo com delicados bordados em laranja, seus cabelos, antes presos em um rabo, caíam–lhe em cascata até o meio das costas e ela havia retirado as pulseiras e o relógio que usava, restando apenas o par de brincos curtos e prateados, cada um com uma pedrinha verde em uma das extremidades. Pegou uma toalha preta com desenhos brancos, um par de chinelos laranja e foi para a área da piscina, não esquecendo antes de colocar um pouco de água e ração ao lado da entrada, para o caso de Kero ter fome ou sede. Quando passava pela casa do caseiro, encontrou um bilhete destinado a Fujitaka, colado na porta, que dizia que ele precisara viajar por dois dias para poder ir ao enterro de um parente que morava longe.

Ao chegar lá, enquanto pendurava a toalha, tirava os chinelos e os guardava embaixo da mesma cadeira, ela notou que as bóias e colchões estavam espalhados por ali e achou meio estranho, mas não deu muita importância já que não iria utilizar nenhum daqueles objetos. Antes de mergulhar direto, porém, ela optou por entrar pela escada de pedra que ficava em uma das extremidades.

– Que delícia! A água está tão geladinha quanto eu queria! – ela disse, mais feliz ainda. E sentou–se em um dos degraus, ficando com a água um pouco acima da cintura. Então, ela olhou o céu. Cinza. Por mais estranho que parecesse, Sakura gostou daquela cor do céu, ela lhe trazia uma paz, uma certa calma – Eu com certeza poderia ficar o dia todo aqui! – apoiou–se nas bordas e fechou os olhos, relaxando completamente.

Uma pequena onda se fez na água, que estava calma até aquele momento, e chegou até ela.

"Estranho. Eu não estou me mexendo e a chuva não está tão forte para fazer uma onda dessas...", ela ponderou.

E só aí ela abriu os olhos.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Oi!

Bem vindos a nossa fanfic, a primeira de CCS que escrevemos!

Como a história já está concluída, postaremos um capítulo por semana, sempre aos sábados.

Esperamos que gostem e mandem reviews!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi


	2. Capítulo II

OoOoO

**Destinos Selados Por Um Olhar **

––x––

_Capítulo II _–_ O garoto da piscina_

OoOoO

– AHHHHH!! – Sakura tomou, talvez, o maior susto de sua vida, quando se deparou com alguma coisa marrom se mexendo e emergindo a sua frente.

O susto foi tamanho que ela inconscientemente saiu da piscina e, de costas, começou a se afastar da borda, correndo.

Tudo o que ela teve tempo de ver foi uma pessoa saindo rápido da água – e um tanto assustada – e virando–se para ela, porque depois ela escorregou em um dos espaguetes molhados e abruptamente voltou a encarar o céu.

Sakura fechou os olhos quando sentiu seu tornozelo direito doer e levou as duas mãos a ele, ainda sem se levantar. Quando abriu os olhos de novo, encontrou um rapaz de olhos âmbares e cabelos castanhos encarando–a, preocupado.

– Quem é você... e o que está fazendo aqui?! – ela perguntou ainda ofegando e sentando–se.

Ele nada respondeu porque percebeu que a jovem segurava o tornozelo, e então, tentando ajudar, ele o tocou para ver se estava quebrado.

– AII!! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? NÃO CHEGA PERTO DE MIM! – ela gritou e ordenou ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu só tava tentando ajudar! Mas se você não quer, problema seu! – ele respondeu, claramente irritado com a gritaria dela.

A chuva aumentou muito e os trovões começaram. Os dois não podiam mais ficar ali, tinham que ir para algum lugar coberto.

Sakura se espantou com o tom de voz dele, nem o seu irmão, que tanto implicava com ela, respondia–lhe assim.

O jovem misterioso levantou–se e correu para o salão de festas, onde pegou sua toalha e roupas secas. Sakura já ia fazendo o mesmo, mas mal se agüentava de pé, já que não podia apoiar um dos pés no chão.

"Droga! Se pelo menos eu conseguisse alcançar aquele guarda–sol, ficaria ali até a chuva parar...", ela pensava. "Mas eu me recuso a pedir ajuda àquele mal–educado! Isso não! Isso nunca!".

Nem mesmo ela soube ao certo como conseguiu chegar até o guarda–sol, talvez tenha sido a teimosia, ou a determinação ou até uma espécie de prova de capacidade, mas ela chegou. Enrolou–se na toalha, sentou–se na espreguiçadeira e lá ficou, esperando a chuva passar.

O rapaz já tinha se secado e colocado roupas secas. Agora ele andava de um lado ao outro, impaciente, esperando a chuva acabar enquanto refletia.

"Pelo que eu pude ver ela não quebrou, foi só uma torção, mas se aquilo ali inchar, ela não vai ter como andar por um tempo. E agora, o que eu faço? Dependendo da situação vou ter que acabar socorrendo essa garota. Ah! Mas o que eu estou pensando! Ela é uma mimada! Metida a sabe–tudo! Eu é que não vou ajudar essa malcriada. Ninguém mandou ela escorregar e cair!".

Como que em resposta aos pensamentos dele, as nuvens ficaram mais negras, transformando aquele fim de manhã e começo de tarde em noite. Se é que ainda era possível, a chuva intensificou–se mais, e um raio atingiu um coqueiro da propriedade ao lado, muito perto deles.

"Isso não é bom. A água atrai os raios... e ela está em uma piscina!", ele começou a perder a pose de insensível.

Mais um estrondo, dessa vez, perto do campinho.

"Não posso ficar aqui... que seja a primeira e última vez que eu vá pedir ajuda a esse grosso!", ela decidiu.

Mas ninguém pronunciou uma palavra sequer. Os dois encararam–se ao mesmo tempo, o olhar dele oferecendo ajuda, ao notar que a moça estava encharcada e tremendo; e o dela, pedindo, pois estava com frio e com medo.

Não demorou muito e ele correu até ela, levando também a sua toalha.

– Consegue apoiar o pé no chão? – ele perguntou, ainda sem demonstrar emoção.

Mas ele perdeu de vez a compostura quando percebeu que os lábios dela estavam roxos, ela estava pálida e tremia mais do que antes.

Sakura nem conseguia encontrar sua voz, portanto, apenas fez que não com a cabeça.

Ele não perdeu mais tempo: enrolou–a na toalha que levara, pegou–a no colo e a levou para cima, para a casa de madeira.

Lá, apoiou–a na porta do banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e foi buscar uma cadeira de plástico que ele sabia existir em um dos quartos da casa e a colocou no box. Depois, desenrolou Sakura das duas toalhas e a sentou na cadeira, bem embaixo do chuveiro. Depois, quando ela parou de tremer, ele a tirou de lá e deu–lhe outra toalha, seca e felpuda, para ela se secar e vestir roupas quentes.

Sakura, com a ajuda dele, foi até sua mala e pegou uma calça flanelada verde e uma blusa branca de mangas compridas e gola alta, também de um tecido felpudo, além das habituais roupas de baixo e meias de lã. Ele a levou até o quarto e saiu, fechando a porta para ela se trocar.

"Tá bom, vai ver ela não é assim tão ruim. Só estava assustada e machucada. Por minha culpa", ele refletiu.

– Eu já acabei de me trocar. Você já pode entrar – ela informou a ele, a voz ainda trêmula, através da porta do quarto.

Ele entrou e a examinou. Alguns centímetros mais baixa do que ele, cabelos castanhos, lisos com as pontas cacheadas, que vão até o meio das costas, curvas ideais e nos locais certos, mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foram os olhos: verdes, como duas esmeraldas.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou, ao notar que ele a encarava, com o olhar fixo.

– Nada – respondeu saindo do transe – Syaoran Li. Sou chinês e venho de família rica, mas lá em casa não tem nada pra fazer e tem gente demais, então, venho nadar aqui quando quero clarear a mente – ele declarou. – Mas eu não invado! – defendeu–se diante do olhar acusador da jovem. – Só fico enquanto o caseiro está, quando ele sai, eu vou embora. É que hoje ele não me avisou que vocês vinham e nem que ia sair.

– Sakura Kinomoto. Meu pai é dono dessa chácara. Não tínhamos dito que chegaríamos cedo, decidimos de última hora e, quando ligamos, ele já tinha saído.

Então foi a vez de Sakura, discretamente, dar uma examinada nele: alto, um bom porte, forte, cabelos rebeldes e castanhos e olhos âmbares hipnotizantes.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até que um trovão ali perto quebrou o silêncio que estava reinando entre os dois. Sakura pulou com o barulho repentino.

As luzes se foram.

– Não é possível! Agora as luzes também acabaram! – ela amedrontou–se.

Algo que poucos sabiam era que ela morria de medo de fantasmas, e eles apareciam no escuro, por conseqüência, ela também tinha medo do escuro.

– Calma, tá tudo bem. Você sabe aonde tem velas? – Syaoran tentou consolar.

"Espera! O que eu tô fazendo? Tentando ser amigo dela?", ele repreendeu–se mentalmente.

– Tem... naquele armário em cima da pia da cozinha – ela informou. – Ei! Não me deixa aqui sozinha, não! – ela pediu quando ele fez menção de sair.

– Tá com medo do escuro? – Syaoran sorriu vitorioso ao ver que ela estava meio incerta quanto à resposta.

Com Sakura apoiada nele, ambos foram para a cozinha procurar velas e fósforos, que acharam exatamente onde ela havia dito. Enquanto ele acendia e espalhava algumas pela casa, a colegial ficou sentada no sofá, olhando, impossibilitada de ajudar.

– Pronto, já temos velas em todos os cômodos, em lugares estratégicos, e eu tirei do caminho tudo aquilo que parecia perigoso no escuro, além de pendurar as roupas molhadas que você deixou em cima da cama – concluiu ele, e esperou pela resposta malcriada, que dessa vez não veio. – Ei! Alguma alma penada comeu a sua língua?

Nada. Nenhuma resposta. Achando estranho aquele silêncio todo por parte dela, Syaoran foi até o sofá e obteve a resposta às suas perguntas: Sakura estava dormindo profundamente, sentada, exatamente onde ele a tinha deixado.

Ele a deitou no sofá e usou uma manta que estava ali para cobri–la, mas não antes de colocar o tornozelo, agora inchado, sobre uma das almofadas.

– Hm... estou com fome – deduziu quando ouviu o estômago roncar. – vejamos o que tem aqui para comer – e foi revirar os armários em busca de algo comestível.

Syaoran encontrou três pacotes de macarrão, alguns sachês para chá e sopa instantânea. Como Sakura ainda estava pálida, ele resolveu fazer a sopa para ela e deixar esfriando um pouco. Mas ele ficou com o macarrão e uma xícara de chá.

––x––

– Agora, sim! Devidamente alimentado! – ele exclamou.

Seu olhar pousou sobre a garota que ainda dormia no sofá.

"Dormindo assim até parece um anjo... mas quando é contrariada... aí ninguém pode com ela!", e com essa idéia em mente, deixou transparecer um sorriso, mas não era um sorriso de deboche ou de ironia, e sim um sorriso verdadeiro.

Ele estava na sala de jantar, que fica bem ao lado da de estar, tomando o seu chá vagarosamente enquanto pensava na bronca que sua mãe lhe daria por ter ficado tanto tempo longe e sem dar notícias, quando percebeu que alguém estava sentado ao seu lado, lendo as notícias em um jornal, com a ajuda de uma vela, as mesmas que ele lera minutos antes de começar a divagar. Ele nem precisou olhar para saber quem era.

– Tem sopa naquela panela no fogão. É para você – e apontou a panela com o indicador esquerdo enquanto a mão direita segurava a xícara apoiada na mesa.

Sakura levantou–se e foi mancando até o lugar indicado.

– Você quem fez? – perguntou admirada.

– Não. Foi aquele fantasma ali que acabou de passar – ela congelou. – ele disse que é para você conferir se não tem muito sal, porque como ele não sente o sabor da comida, não tem certeza se está de acordo com o seu gosto – Syaoran respondeu, um pequeno sorriso irônico aparecendo em seu rosto.

– Pára! Não brinca com isso! – ela reclamou receosa.

– Ah, qual é! Você já está bem grandinha pra ter medo de alma penada, não acha, não?

– Hunf! – ela limitou–se a virar a cabeça e concentrar–se na sopa. – _Você já está bem grandinha pra ter medo de alma penada, não acha, não?_ – ela cochichou em tom zombeteiro.

– E eu ouvi isso! – disse em falso tom bravo.

Sakura colocou a sopa em um prato e sentou–se à mesa, de frente para ele. Passou a encarar a comida e a comer em movimentos repetitivos e desinteressados, sem sequer olhar para ele, fato esse que o estava deixando incomodado, porque ele não era o centro das atenções da jovem.

O celular dela tocou e vibrou em algum lugar da casa e Sakura largou a colher dentro do prato e tentou correr para atendê–lo, isso se ela achasse o bendito telefone.

– Alô?

_– Sakura? Você está bem, querida?_ – a voz era de Fujitaka.

– Papai! Er... – ela hesitou um pouco sobre o que dizer, pois sabia que se dissesse a verdade, Syaoran ficaria encrencado. "Mas quem se importa! Eu não!", pensou ela, e já estava pronta para relatar o acontecido quando se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe: ele a havia salvado e ela nem tinha lhe agradecido. Tudo bem que ele estava errado ao invadir o local e que se ele não tivesse feito isso ela não teria se machucado e também que ele era um grosso, arrogante, mal–educado, charmoso, lindo e...

"Ai meu Deus! No que eu tô pensando! Charmoso? Lindo? Eu nem quero saber qual seria o próximo adjetivo que viria à minha cabeça!", pensou ela, desesperada, porém não mais desesperada que o pai ao não ouvir a resposta dela.

_– Sakura? Você ainda está aí? O que aconteceu? Você se machucou?_ – ele indagava, aflito.

– Não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada. Eu estou bem. É só que um raio atingiu um poste por aqui e estamos sem luz, só isso. Como estão as coisas por aí? – ela tentou soar habitual.

_– Logo que começou a chover forte, todos entramos aqui na casa de Nerine, mas está tudo bem. E o que você quer dizer com estamos? O caseiro já voltou? Estranho, porque pelo que eu sei, uma árvore caiu aí na rua e a bloqueou_ – disse, tentando entender.

– Não, o caseiro ainda não está aqui e eu estava me referindo ao Kero! – "Pronto! Desculpa perfeita!", ela pensou. – e ele também não vai voltar tão cedo, deixou um bilhete avisando que teve que viajar por dois dias. Foi ao enterro de um parente que morava longe.

_– Está bem. Vou tentar estar aí o mais rápido que puder. Não saia de casa e não fale com estranhos. Até mais_ – e desligou.

Esse era outro ponto que Sakura odiava em seu pai: ele a tratava como se ela ainda tivesse seus oito anos. "Me esqueço de que você está crescendo, querida. É coisa de pai...", era sempre a mesma desculpa.

"Deveria ser diferente! Ele já passou por isso com o Touya. Não é justo!", ela se indignava.

Sakura desligou o celular e o colocou em cima da cama, para achar com mais facilidade caso ele voltasse a tocar. Depois voltou para a sala, a fim de terminar o seu almoço.

Syaoran continuava lá, lendo o jornal e tomando o restante de seu chá.

– Obrigada – ela murmurou para que só as paredes ouvissem.

– O que disse? – ele perguntou, mesmo que tivesse ouvido claramente. Adorava provocá–la.

– Eu disse obrigada. Por ter me ajudado na piscina – ela disse, ferindo mortalmente o seu orgulho.

– Ora, não por isso. É sempre um prazer resgatar donzelas em perigo, mademoiselle – provocou em tom galanteador.

Ah, mas ela não ia deixar essa provocação sem resposta, Sakura nunca deixava sequer uma delas passar batida.

– Se bem que não fez mais que a obrigação, afinal, você causou tudo isso... nada mais justo que tentar consertar o erro – ela devolveu.

Agora toda a calma e paciência que ele tinha guardado desapareceram e Syaoran esqueceu–se de que só estava provocando.

– Como é? Eu salvei a sua vida! Se eu não a tivesse tirado de lá, você já estaria morta a uma hora dessas! – ele rebateu, levantando–se.

– Para começar, eu não estaria ali se você não tivesse invadido a minha piscina e me assustado, fazendo com que eu caísse. Aliás, aposto que foi o senhor quem deixou aquilo tudo espalhado por lá, não foi? – ela também se levantou.

– É, fui eu sim, e daí? – ele fez uma pausa. – E a culpa é sua. Se soubesse que estava vindo mais cedo, teria saído e arrumado tudo, assim não correria o risco de te encontrar! – falou indo até a cozinha, mesmo sem ter o que fazer por ali.

– Minha?! – ela estava indignada. – Você nem deveria ter entrado aqui, já que isso é uma propriedade PARTICULAR! E deveria ter ficado de olho no caseiro, afinal, ele não tem a obrigação de avisar quando vai sair a ninguém, principalmente a um invasor! – ela foi atrás dele, também sem ter o que fazer na cozinha.

– Já disse que não invadi! E se tem alguém culpado nessa história é o caseiro! Ele não deveria permitir a minha entrada aqui! – respondeu, tentando recuperar o controle.

– Agora você foi longe demais! Culpando o pobre do caseiro?! SAI DAQUI SEU MISERÁVEL DE UMA FIGA! – gritou e começou a atirar nele a louça que se encontrava no escorredor. – IMPRESTÁVEL! – lá se foi um prato. – INSUPORTÁVEL! – foi a vez de um hashi de metal. – IRRITANTE! – uma tigela. – CONVENCIDO! – uma panela. – IDIOTA! – uma colher de pau.

O prato passou longe de Syaoran, devido à péssima mira de Sakura; o hashi passou zunindo bem perto do seu ouvido; ele teve que fazer um movimento ninja para desviar da ameaça da tigela e a panela mal o alcançou; porém a colher de pau foi mais rápida que a imitação que ele fez de Matrix e acertou em cheio o olho esquerdo.

– TÁ QUERENDO ME MATAR, SUA LOUCA?! – ele se enraiveceu ao mesmo tempo em que caía sentado no chão devido à força do impacto.

Sakura sabia ser forte quando era preciso.

– Por quê? Eu consegui? – debochou rindo logo em seguida. – Um a um, querido. Que vença o melhor! – e deu uma piscadela provocante para ele.

Syaoran já se levantava e ia atrás dela, no entanto Sakura foi mais rápida e se trancou em seu quarto.

– Se é guerra que você quer, guerra você terá! – ele sentenciou, do outro lado da porta enquanto levava uma das mãos até o olho que estava começando a inchar. Mas antes da guerra, ele ia cuidar daquele olho roxo, afinal, se chegasse com um hematoma daqueles em casa, a mãe iria querer saber o que havia acontecido e Syaoran Li não poderia dizer que apanhou de uma garota, ou melhor, que levou uma colherada de pau na cara, lançada por uma garota.

"Seria muita humilhação para um dia só! Também, né, Syaoran, quem mandou você querer bancar a babá de uma menina mimada e metida?", ele lamentou–se.

Estava quase decidindo voltar para sua casa, antes que ficasse ainda mais tarde e que a bronca fosse ainda maior, mas então ele lembrou de um detalhe.

"Ela ainda tá machucada... e eu não posso largá–la sozinha. Mas que droga!".

O celular de Sakura tocou mais uma vez e a curiosidade de Syaoran foi grande dessa vez, a ponto de ele encostar o ouvido na porta e (tentar) ouvir a conversa.

– Alô?

_– Oi, monstrenga! O pai disse que você tava sozinha na chácara e que ele tava preso na casa da Nerine... já que eu estou indo para Tomoeda, decidi passar por aí_ – foi Touya quem falou.

– EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA!! – ela gritou para seu irmão ao mesmo tempo em que Syaoran tinha um ataque de risos do outro lado da porta. – E não precisa vir até aqui, eu já disse a ele que está tudo bem. Além do mais, uma árvore caiu aqui na rua e está bloqueando a passagem – ela completou, tentando parecer casual.

Sakura abriu a porta e deu de cara com um Syaoran vermelho de tanto rir. Tapou o bocal do telefone.

– Você me paga! Venha já aqui! – e começou a andar até ele, e como ele também não tinha nada de bobo, correu dela.

_– Ele insistiu até eu dizer que sim, então, está resolvido, estou indo para aí. Acabo de me lembrar que há uma outra rua que dá acesso à chácara, a rua paralela à principal_ – ele disse.

Era difícil raciocinar sobre as respostas que daria a Touya enquanto corria/mancava atrás de Syaoran.

– Acho que não vai dar, Touya, essa rua não é asfal... – ela não pôde concluir a frase porque tropeçou no tapete e foi ao chão, dessa vez, de cara nele.

_– Sakura! O que diabos você está fazendo?_ – ele perguntou.

Ela sentou–se no chão e fez sinais com a mão para Syaoran que diziam "considere–se morto".

– Er... eu estava... estava... brincando? É, brincando de pega–pega com o Kero e tropecei no tapete – tentava controlar sua voz ao telefone, quando sua real vontade era de gritar com Syaoran.

_– Está bem. Mas eu irei para aí, nem que seja preciso escalar um muro! Te vejo daqui a pouco._

– O quê? Não, Touya, espera! – mas ele já tinha desligado.

– Quer dizer então que seu amado maninho vai vir aqui? – Syaoran perguntou interessado, se aproximando um pouco dela.

– Sim, ele vem e não vai gostar nadinha de encontrar você – ela disse, dando um sorriso vitorioso, convencida de que tinha ganhado a guerra.

– Isso mesmo, minha cara, ele não vai gostar de me encontrar – ele devolveu e ela ficou sem entender. – principalmente com a irmãzinha dele, em casa, sozinhos.

E de repente, ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer e se levantou, voltando a persegui–lo.

– Você tem que ir embora! Se o Touya te encontra aqui, faz picadinho de nós dois! – ela dizia, pensando nas conseqüências.

– Vale a pena correr esse risco para ver o que vai ser de você, ou melhor, o que vão começar a pensar de você – e riu.

– Ah, mas você vai sair! E vai sair agora!

Syaoran correu para fora da casa, mas ao passar pela porta algo fez com que estacasse logo que alcançou a garagem. Sakura não corria rápido, já que não podia, mas estava em uma velocidade elevada. Ela percebeu a repentina parada de sua vítima. Porém, tarde demais e não conseguiu frear ou desviar. Sakura trombou com Syaoran e, de certo modo, passou por ele. Na esperança remota de impedir a queda, agarrou–se a ele torcendo inconscientemente para que ele suportasse seu peso e a segurasse, o que não aconteceu, porque ele não estava preparado para aquela situação. Sakura caiu pela terceira vez naquele dia, e o pior, levando Syaoran com ela. Levando Syaoran em cima dela.

– SAKURA!! – alguém gritou.

Ela abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça para o lado para encontrar um raivoso Touya de pé, parado ao seu lado.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **E aí, pessoal?

Como prometido, aqui estamos com mais um capítulo da fic.

Foi divertido escrevê–lo! Mizu riu muito durante a parte em que a Sakura arremessa os utensílios da cozinha no Syaoran... coitado dele! A Kimi também riu quando leu essa parte... foi em homenagem a uma amiga da Mizu que adora atiração de objetos, a Alexis!

Bom, esperamos que estejam gostando e não se esqueçam de mandar reviews!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Isabella**–**Chan: **Oii! É muito bom saber que está gostando da história! E ela foi atualizada dentro do prazo estipulado! Tomara que goste deste capítulo aqui! Kissus!

**Natsumi Shimizudani: **Olá! Que bom que está gostando da história e que ela te deixa ansiosa! Pode deixar que, assim que sobrar um tempinho, nós damos uma passadinha na sua fic, ok? Esperamos que goste desse capítulo! Kissus!

**bruna c. m.: **Oiee! É... até que ele tem um tamanho razoável... mas esse aqui é maior! Que bom que gostou! E, conforme prometemos, esse foi o novo capítulo! Kissus!

**Cami**–**Li: **Oii! Ficamos felizes em saber que amou a fic! E obrigada pelos votos de boa sorte! Pois é... pretendemos atualizá–la toda semana, já que ela está pronta e é só postar! Kissus!

**Ana Pri**–**chan: **Olá! Esperamos que agora tenha dado para você ter uma noção melhor da personalidade da Sakura... E obrigada pelo elogio! Tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Kissus!


	3. Capítulo III

OoOoO

**Destinos Selados Por Um Olhar**

––x––

_Capítulo III _–_ Conclusões precipitadas_

OoOoO

– Touya! – ela empurrou Syaoran para o lado e se levantou rapidamente, ignorando o protesto de dor do rapaz. – Não é o que parece, eu juro!

– NÃO É O QUE PARECE?! – o Kinomoto mais velho estava furioso. – VOCÊ TINHA DITO AO PAPAI QUE ESTAVA TUDO BEM E QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM O KERO! SOZINHA COM O KERO! Puxa, Kero, você cresceu! E VIROU UM HOMEM!!

– Touya, por favor! Eu juro que não aconteceu nada, ele é o culpado da história! – e apontou um dedo acusador para Syaoran. – Se vai gritar e tentar matar alguém, escolha ele!

– Ei! Eu não tive nada a ver com isso! – ele tentou se defender.

– Como não?! – Sakura olhava para ele, incrédula. – Você foi o culpado de tudo! Se não estivesse aqui, eu não teria esse tornozelo roxo e inchado!

– Ah, por favor! Não vamos entrar nesse assunto de novo! – o chinês reclamou, revirando os olhos.

– Claro que vamos, porque se não fosse você, eu ainda estaria bem feliz, colocando os pensamentos em ordem e nadando, sem me preocupar com nada! – Sakura estava perdendo o pouco que restava de seu autocontrole.

– Se eu não estivesse aqui, você poderia ter morrido naquela tempestade – ele devolveu, alterando–se ainda mais.

– Não teria! Porque eu não estaria com um pé machucado, ou seja, poderia sair correndo para me abrigar em casa! – esse era seu limite.

– Já chega! – Touya fez–se presente depois de ter ficado olhando de um para o outro como num jogo de pingue–pongue. – Você, moleque, vai ter muito o que explicar para a polícia, invasão é crime! – disparou, fuzilando–o com o olhar. – E quanto a você, Sakura, estou muito desapontado. Sempre acobertei os seus erros e fiz papai aprender a confiar em você, mas você teve a capacidade de jogar fora esses dezesseis longos anos em apenas três horas. Deveria se envergonhar de si mesma – ele a olhou, não com ódio, nem com rancor, mas com pura decepção.

Ela finalmente perdeu o controle. Lágrimas de desespero rolavam por sua face enquanto escutava a bronca injusta do irmão. Ela, que tanto se esforçou no colégio para tirar boas notas. Ela, que tanto ralava para passar na faculdade direto. Ela, que tinha sempre tudo planejado para atender a todos. Ela, que nunca negava ajuda a ninguém. Tudo isso para que sua família, em especial seu pai, tivesse orgulho dela. Tudo jogado fora por causa de um rapaz. Alguém que ela nem fazia questão de conhecer e o fez por um mísero acaso, da maneira mais estranha, no lugar mais improvável. Tudo por causa de uma cena, de alguns segundos e de uma conclusão precipitada e errada.

Não queria mais ficar ali, sob o olhar acusador do irmão e tendo que levar a culpa por algo que ela nem tinha feito, por isso, ela correu da forma que podia pelo corredor do lado direito da propriedade, aquele que ia até o fim dela, até chegar a uma cerejeira, sua árvore favorita. Sakura subiu nela e sentou–se no galho mais alto que podia, ficando camuflada por entre as folhas e flores. Aquele costumava ser o seu esconderijo secreto desde pequena e ninguém nunca o havia descoberto, exceto sua mãe.

– Ah, mamãe! Queria tanto que a senhora estivesse aqui agora! – ela pedia em meio à torrente de lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Acabou por se lembrar do dia em que sua mãe lhe revelou que seu nome significava "flor de cerejeira" e que uma das razões pela qual ela escolhera esse nome era porque aquela sempre fora sua flor preferida. Então, desde que sua mãe se fora, Sakura subia naquela árvore quando precisava de consolo ou quando sentia saudades dela.

Uma vez, sua mãe havia dito que chorar ajuda a desabafar quando não se tem alguém que possa escutar e, naquele momento, desabafar era o que Sakura mais precisava fazer, então ela encolheu–se, abraçando os joelhos e neles encostando a testa. E desatou a chorar.

Ela não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali olhando as flores naquela fria tarde de primavera, até que suas lágrimas secaram e por mais triste que estivesse, não conseguia chorar.

Sakura certificou–se de que não havia ninguém por ali e resolveu descer da árvore. Cabisbaixa e com os olhos inchados, ela caminhou até seu quarto, na casa de madeira. Entrou e não achou Touya e nem a chave do portão.

"Ele deve ter levado o Syaoran...", pensou com pesar.

Já não estava mais chovendo e Sakura decidiu trocar de roupa para ficar mais à vontade quando tivesse que explicar o que realmente aconteceu para seu pai e irmão.

Colocou uma calça jeans azul–clara, uma camiseta de mangas curtas rosa, meias mais finas, calçou seu tênis e sentou–se no sofá da sala, nervosa.

"Touya não devia ter ficado tão bravo. Ele mal me deu chance para explicar! O que ele fez foi injusto, me acusar daquele jeito, sendo que eu era a vítima! Ah, mas isso não fica assim, não! Ele e papai vão ter que me ouvir!", ela planejava enquanto fazia carinho em Kero, que estava deitado no sofá, ao seu lado, "Se papai souber dessa história, nunca mais vai me deixar sozinha de novo. E isso eu não posso deixar acontecer!".

Kero, então, correu para fora da casa, aparentemente algo havia chamado a sua atenção, e Sakura foi atrás dele. Seu tornozelo não estava mais inchado, permitindo que ela corresse.

Mas ela não precisou correr demais, já que o que encontrou no portão fez com que parasse de repente: Syaoran o estava escalando para entrar na chácara. O coração de Sakura começou a bater rápido e descompassado.

– O que você está fazendo aqui de novo? – ela perguntou assim que ele desceu, já dentro da propriedade. – Se o Touya te pega mais uma vez aqui, aí sim, estaremos os dois encrencados de verdade...

– Sakura? – ele tentou se explicar, mas a jovem continuou falando como se fosse uma metralhadora de tão rápida.

– Além do mais, ele já deve ter contado para o meu pai e se eu o conheço como acho que conheço, ele vai vir literalmente voando para cá.

– Sakura, eu... – mais uma tentativa frustrada.

– E o pior, para me passar um sermão! Um sermão pior do que aquele que o meu irmão me passou. E se ele trouxer algum dos meus tios junto? Ah, Deus! Eu não quero nem pensar nessa hipótese! E se for o meu tio...

– SAKURA! – ele finalmente conseguiu a atenção dela. – Eu voltei aqui porque não queria que enfrentasse seu pai e seu irmão sozinha, afinal, a culpa disso tudo foi minha. E se o seu pai for só um terço do que o seu irmão é, você realmente vai precisar de ajuda com isso. Mas se você não quer a minha ajuda, não tem problema, é só me dizer! – ele terminou, levemente irritado.

Ela paralisou. Será que tinha entendido certo? Syaoran Li estava preocupado com ela? E tinha voltado só para ajudá–la? Então, por baixo de toda aquela arrogância e teimosia ele era um cavalheiro. Um cavalheiro que vinha salvar a donzela em perigo, assim como nas histórias que ela lia quando pequena.

– E então, vai aceitar ou vai me expulsar? – ele perguntou, ainda com a pose de durão.

– Obrigada – foi tudo o que ela lhe respondeu.

Os olhos dela estavam marejados, mas o olhar era de sincero agradecimento.

"Ela está... feliz por eu ter vindo. Nunca tinha reparado no sorriso dela... tímido, doce, lindo...", ele pensava e sorriu involuntariamente de volta.

– Eu estou muito agradecida, de verdade, por você ter vindo. Não sabia se conseguiria segurar a barra sozinha – as lágrimas voltaram, mas dessa vez, eram de felicidade.

– Eu tinha que vir. O motivo de seu irmão não confiar mais em você sou eu. Precisava consertar esse erro e também, eu odeio me sentir culpado – ele disse, ainda sorrindo para ela.

Ter conhecido Syaoran foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu naquele dia. E ele pensava do mesmo modo sobre ela.

Um tanto comovido com a emoção da jovem, Syaoran a abraçou. Sakura sentiu as pernas virarem gelatina e o abraçou de volta.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A:** Olááá!

Bom, em primeiro lugar, esse capítulo saiu quase duas horas atrasado... sim, nós sabemos que prometemos postar aos sábados, porém estamos bastante ocupadas com o colégio e a Kimi–cabeça–de–vento é quem iria poder postar essa semana e ela só lembrou agora!

Enfim, aqui está mais um capítulo, que ficou mais curto que o outro, mas que esperamos que gostem igualmente!

Agradecemos as reviews e não se esqueçam de mandar mais!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Natsumi Shimizudani: **Oii! Que bom que você está gostando da fic, e também do Syaoran, claro! Afinal, o que seria da história sem ele? Bom, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto do outro! Kissus!

**Bruna cm Yamashina**: Olá! Também gostamos muito da parte que eles caem... nos divertimos aqui. É muito bom saber que você gostou! Obrigada por ter nos adicionado aos favoritos! Ah, e sobre o Touya matar o Syaoran, realmente, coitadinho dele... Kissus!

**Isabella**–**Chan**: Oiee! Ficamos muito felizes com a sua review! Rimos bastante com ele também e é muito legal ver que você também se divertiu. Agradecemos os elogios e também, pedimos desculpas pelo pequeno atraso, como explicamos acima... esperamos que goste do capítulo! Kissus e até sábado que vem, sem falta!

**hellen ferraz:** Oii! Que bom que você gostou... tomara que aproveite esse também! Kissus!

**Cami**–**Li: **Olá! Pois é... pegou mal a posição, né? Ainda mais o Touya que é tão protetor! Sobre a personalidade do Syaoran... bom, a Kimi concorda veementemente com você! Fica ótimo de qualquer jeito. Tomara que goste desse capítulo. Kissus!

**Vick.y Pirena: **Oiee! Sério? Hahaha, a cena dos arremessos de objetos é a nossa preferida, também. Demos muita risada! E realmente, é péssimo... você já quase saindo e tem que voltar só pra atender o bendito do telefone... coisas de Touya! Falando nele, um pouco comprometedora a posição, né? Que bom que você gostou da fic! Esperamos que também goste desse capítulo! E pedimos desculpas pelo pequeno atraso. Kissus!

**Shinoda Yuki**: Oii! Que bom que gostou da história e muito obrigada pelos elogios! Tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui também. Kissus!

**Jump27: **Olá! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Muito obrigada pela review, é bom saber que gosta da fic e esperamos que goste também desse capítulo. Kissus!


	4. Capítulo IV

OoOoO

**Destinos Selados Por Um Olhar**

––x––

_Capítulo IV _–_ Mais importante do que se imagina_

OoOoO

Ambos sentiram uma sensação agradável, de extrema felicidade, mesmo que não soubessem o porquê disso tudo. Haviam se conhecido há apenas algumas horas, mas parecia que eram velhos amigos.

O som de um carro em alta velocidade, perto dali, chamou a atenção dos dois, que resolveram se soltar e, momentos depois, o carro de Fujitaka parou em frente à garagem. Touya havia descido e foi abrir o portão. Deparou–se com Syaoran do lado de dentro, depois de tê–lo expulsado.

– O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI DE NOVO?? – ele gritou.

Fujitaka estacionou o carro e desceu.

– Acalme–se Touya. Vamos conversar lá dentro. Todos nós – disse com uma voz fria e, sem nem olhar para Sakura ou para Syaoran, caminhou para a sala da casa de madeira.

Touya esperou os dois entrarem na frente dele e foi logo atrás. Nem morto iria deixar aqueles dois sozinhos de novo.

Sakura sentou–se em uma das pontas do sofá de três lugares, Syaoran sentou–se no de dois lugares, Touya sentou–se na outra ponta do mesmo sofá que Sakura e Fujitaka permaneceu de pé, de frente para sua filha.

– Muito bem, jovem, quem é você? – Fujitaka dirigiu–se a Syaoran, ainda olhando para Sakura.

– Sou Syaoran Li e moro em uma casa aqui mesmo, dentro do condomínio.

– Já ouvi falar da família Li. Moram em uma mansão, estou certo? – só então olhou para ele e, diante do aceno positivo com a cabeça, continuou. – O que justifica a sua permanência em meu terreno? – a voz ainda era fria.

– A minha família é muito grande e a maior parte dela mora em minha casa. É praticamente impossível ficar sozinho lá, por isso, comecei a vir para cá. Enquanto nado na piscina, tenho um tempo sozinho, para pensar e concluir qualquer coisa, me sentir livre. O caseiro e eu ficamos amigos, e ele me convidava para vir aqui. Eu até o ajudava com o trabalho, de vez em quando. Mas nunca fiquei quando ele não estava, assim que ele saía, eu também saía.

– Ele está mentindo! Veio aqui para se aproveitar da Sakura! E ela sabia disso e deixou que entrasse! – Touya acusou, em um tom de voz mais alto que o normal.

– Isso é verdade, Sakura? – seu pai voltou a encará–la.

– Não! Eu podia jurar que estava sozinha com o Kero quando o senhor saiu hoje de manhã, mas quando fui nadar na piscina, eu o encontrei – ela defendeu–se.

– E ele ficou com você o tempo todo? – Fujitaka perguntou.

– Sim – ela olhou para Syaoran e seus olhares se encontraram. – Ele se recusou a me deixar sozinha no meio daquela tempestade, mesmo que eu tivesse gritado muito e atirado objetos nele.

– Por que não me disse que estava com ele quando eu te liguei?

– Porque queria evitar que isso tudo acontecesse. O senhor e Touya entenderiam errado e não achei que me dariam tempo para explicar. Eu ainda tentei expulsá–lo quando soube que Touya estava a caminho, mas era tarde demais e eu acabei caindo enquanto o perseguia e levando–o junto comigo, em uma pose nada inocente. E justamente nessa hora Touya nos flagrou e deduziu tudo errado – virando–se para o irmão. – Sinto muito por esse mal–entendido. Não acontecerá de novo.

– Sakura, eu acredito em suas palavras e sei que é inocente – Fujitaka sorriu para ela e depois olhou para Syaoran. – Mas também sei que o senhor fez uma coisa muito errada, senhor Li. Contudo, admiro a sua coragem de vir até aqui e me enfrentar, ao lado de Sakura. Considere a sua dívida paga, mas que isso não se repita sem o meu consentimento. Estamos entendidos?

– Sim, senhor Kinomoto – ele respondeu, sendo invadido por uma onda de alívio.

– Touya, você fez muito bem de ter me contado o que presenciou, porém acho que deveria ter dado a Sakura uma chance para que ela se explicasse – ele continuou, virando–se para o filho.

– Me desculpe... monstrenga – ele disse à irmã.

Sakura imediatamente amarrou a cara.

– Eu não sou monstrenga!

– Certo, não vamos iniciar outra discussão aqui. Senhor Li, pelo pouco que conheço de sua mãe, Yelan Li, ela não gostará nada de saber que o senhor ficou fora esse tempo todo sem lhe dar as devidas explicações, portanto, vá para a casa e volte amanhã. Teremos o maior prazer em recebê–lo para almoçar – Fujitaka disse, sorrindo.

– Ah! Tinha me esquecido! Estarei aqui, obrigado! – e saiu correndo para a sua casa antes que a situação ficasse ainda pior, se é que isso era possível.

––x––

Fujitaka fez o jantar e todos comeram em paz como se aquela confusão nem tivesse acontecido. Sakura estava radiante, embora não soubesse explicar o motivo dessa enorme felicidade.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, ele foi até o quarto dela e, ao verificar que estava dormindo, cobriu–a e encostou a porta do quarto. Depois, foi até a sala, onde encontrou Touya assistindo à tv (a luz havia voltado enquanto estavam jantando).

– Ela já dormiu? – ele perguntou, sem desgrudar o olho do jogo de futebol que um canal estava transmitindo.

– Sim, e mais, ela dormiu sorrindo – o pai revelou, logo em seguida recebendo um olhar de confusão do filho. – Sabe, Touya, tente pegar mais leve com o jovem Li. Talvez ele seja mais importante do que você imagina. Bom, agora eu vou dormir. Boa noite – e se retirou.

– Boa noite – o filho respondeu.

"O que será que ele quis dizer com 'importante'?", pensou Touya, ainda mais confuso.

––x––

Fujitaka acordou e espreguiçou–se demoradamente. Colocou seus óculos e olhou para o relógio, 8h37.

Levantou–se, arrumou a cama e vestiu o roupão por cima do pijama, como fazia todas as manhãs. Porém, quando chegou a cozinha, a fim de preparar o desjejum, encontrou algo que não estava ali todas as manhãs: uma Sakura já de roupas casuais, tomada banho e terminando de preparar a comida.

– Bom dia, papai – ela o cumprimentou, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

– Bom dia. Mas o que está fazendo de pé a uma hora dessas? – ele perguntou, ligeiramente surpreso por encontrar a filha acordada tão "cedo".

– É que eu perdi o sono e como já estava de manhã, resolvi fazer o café... mesmo esta sendo a semana do Touya prepará–lo.

E sem mais delongas ele sentou–se à mesa, para ser surpreendido mais uma vez naquela manhã. Um prato com arroz e pepino o esperava, junto com uma xícara de chá, uma tigela de sopa e o seu jornal matinal.

– Sakura? – ele chamou ainda sem desviar os olhos da mesa.

– Hum? – ela respondeu do fogão, terminando de esquentar mais sopa para Touya.

– Está acordada a quanto tempo?

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco e, por fim, respondeu.

– Acho que desde umas 6h30, por quê?

– Não... por nada – disse, depois de disfarçar a cara de espanto. – E você não vai se juntar a mim?

– Ah, obrigada, mas eu já comi – ela agradeceu, colocando a sopa em uma tigela e levando–a até a mesa.

Touya, que acabara de sair do quarto e rumava para a cozinha, parou abismado no meio do corredor ao ouvir a frase da irmã.

– O que aconteceu com você hoje, monstrenga? – perguntou e foi sentar–se, ao lado do pai.

– Por quê? Não posso acordar mais cedo em um domingo e fazer o café? Eu, hein! Vocês dois parecem que nunca me viram fazer isso!

– Mas nunca mesmo! – exclamaram os dois Kinomoto mais velhos, ao mesmo tempo.

– Bom saber! Da próxima vez, eu não me darei ao trabalho! – ela virou–se e saiu marchando. – E eu não sou monstrenga! – gritou do corredor.

"Hunf! Eu tentando agradar aqueles dois e só recebo um questionário em troca! Nem um 'obrigado por fazer o café, Sakura!' ou um 'parece delicioso!'. Quer saber? Também não faço mais!", ela pensava quando ouviu o celular tocar.

– Mas que coisa! Eu nunca acho esse celular! Onde ele foi parar dessa vez? – ela resmungava enquanto corria pela casa, tentando achá–lo.

Fujitaka e Touya seguiam os movimentos dela com os olhos enquanto comiam. Era sempre a mesma história, ela nunca sabia onde o aparelho estava.

– Alô? – fez ela ao encontrá–lo sob uma das almofadas do sofá.

_– Bom dia, Sakura, espero não ter te acordado!_ – ela reconheceu a voz como sendo de sua amiga Tomoyo.

– Não, não. Eu já estava acordada. Ah, Tomoyo! Você não sabe como eu fico feliz que você tenha ligado!

_– Feliz? Como assim? Não era você quem estava sempre cansada de ir para Tomoeda? E tinha a voz entediada quando eu te ligava, porque dizia que não tinha nada para fazer?_ – Tomoyo perguntou, confusa com a excitação de Sakura.

– Bem, sim, era eu mesma, mas... – e parou de falar quando se lembrou de que seu pai e irmão estavam ali, olhando para ela e muito provavelmente escutando a conversa. – espera só um pouco, Tomoyo. Deixa eu ir para um lugar onde eu tenha mais privacidade.

"Mas nem ao telefone eu tenho um pouco de paz!", e saiu da casa, indo até a área do pomar/horta que ficava bem no fundo da chácara.

– Prontinho! Como eu dizia, dessa vez, eu não tenho motivo algum para ficar cansada e muito menos entediada! – disse com alegria contagiante.

_– Verdade? Pode ir contando tudo o que aconteceu, então!_ – pediu Tomoyo, ansiosa pela resposta.

E Sakura contou tudo o que tinha acontecido, desde a sua chegada no dia anterior até o convite para o almoço daquele dia, não se esquecendo de um detalhe só. E Tomoyo, como boa ouvinte e amiga, fazia comentários. Ao fim, era a própria Tomoyo quem falava.

_– __Ah! Mas que lindo! Digno de um conto–de–fadas! _

– É... mas o estranho é que não sei porque isso tudo é tão bom. Não sei explicar o motivo de tanta felicidade. Deve ser porque essa história realmente parece com os filmes, ou então porque eu sou uma romântica assumida, ou pode ser...

Mas em Tóquio, Tomoyo já não escutava mais o blábláblá sem sentido da amiga. Ela não precisava mais escutar. Sabia a resposta a todos os porquês de Sakura, mas parecia que a própria dona dos sentimentos não sabia. E não seria ela, Tomoyo Daidouji, quem iria esclarecê–los, afinal, Sakura sempre fora muito distraída com certos assuntos que a envolviam... mas também sempre os desvendava por conta própria. Não seria diferente dessa vez, talvez, só demorasse um pouco mais. E decidiu por cortar o monólogo da Kinomoto mais jovem.

_– Bem, Sakura, agora eu tenho que ir. Minha mãe e eu vamos fazer algumas compras e eu ainda tenho que me arrumar_ – mentiu a morena.

– Ah, está certo! Divirta–se! – acreditou a garota de olhos verdes.

_– __Obrigada. E você também! Beijinho e até amanhã! _

– Outro! Até amanhã – e elas desligaram.

"Amanhã...", uma palavra que doeu em Sakura. Inexplicavelmente a jovem colegial se entristeceu ao pensar que partiriam ainda naquele dia.

"De volta para Tóquio. Isso deveria soar animador... como sempre soava. Mas por que dessa vez eu sinto que não quero voltar para lá? Por que decidi que agora eu poderia morar aqui pelo resto de minha vida sem reclamar de tédio? Por quê?", e pensando assim, ela olhou para a cerejeira, pedindo por uma resposta, uma luz que clareasse as suas idéias. Encarava a árvore profundamente, como se pudesse enxergar o que havia por dentro dela, como se tudo o que precisava saber estivesse enterrado ali, naquela planta que sempre escutara o que tinha a dizer, que sempre a acalmara nos dias mais tempestuosos, que sempre despertara um sentimento bom quando ela se sentava em um dos galhos, como se a cerejeira fosse a sua própria mãe, consolando–a... Sakura, então foi até ela e encostou sua mão no grosso tronco, onde Nadeshiko havia entalhado os dizeres "Princesa Sakura, eu te amo".

Uma mão apoiou–se em seu ombro, de repente.

Sakura pulou de susto e gritou, ao mesmo tempo.

– Ei, calma. Não sou nenhum monstro que vai te comer, não – Syaoran disse, rindo, alheio às emoções da jovem.

Mas Sakura não ria. Seu coração ainda estava batendo rápido demais devido ao susto.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou alarmado e parando de rir ao ver a reação de Sakura.

Ela respirou fundo duas vezes, tentando se acalmar.

– Não foi nada... é só que eu realmente não esperava que ninguém viesse aqui agora. Estava refletindo um pouco e me assustei quando você me tocou.

– Bom, eu te chamei três vezes antes de fazer isso, mas aparentemente você não ouviu... – ele disse, imaginando no que ela estaria tão concentrada a ponto de não ouvi–lo chamar seu nome e de se assustar tanto assim. – Me desculpe.

– Não, tudo bem, mesmo – ela respondeu, sorrindo, tentando transmitir confiança. – Aliás, o que você tá fazendo aqui? Eles sabem que você desceu aqui? Por favor, me diz que eles sabem! – começou a ficar aflita.

– Nossa! Que bicho te mordeu hoje? E sempre que você me vir por aqui vai fazer a mesma pergunta? Eu tô aqui pra almoçar com vocês, lembra? Seu pai me convidou ontem. E sim, eles sabem, pois me disseram que era aqui que você estava.

– Almoçar? Mas já é tão tarde assim? – ela espantou–se.

– Bom... são 11h54 – ele informou olhando para seu relógio de pulso.

– Essa não! Perdi a noção da hora! Era a minha semana de fazer o almoço! O Touya vai me matar! – ela dizia enquanto subia correndo para a casa de madeira com Syaoran atrás dela.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A:** Heeey!

Bom... atrasamos outra vez. Acabou que sábado se revelou um dia bem complicado para postarmos o capítulo, e esse fim de semana a Mizu viajou e a Kimi passou o dia inteiro fora... Enfim, desculpas novamente! Não nos matem, aqui está o capítulo bonitinho para vocês, antes tarde do que nunca!

Esperamos que gostem do capítulo e não desistam da fic!

Até semana que vem (sem falta dessa vez!).

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Natsumi Shimizudani:** Oii! Sim, realmente, ainda era um pouco cedo para um beijo... mas tranquilize–se, porque ele ainda virá! Tomara que goste desse capítulo e obrigada pelos elogios! Kissus!

**Vick.y Pirena:** Olá! Ficamos muito felizes que tenha gostado do capítulo! É, né, a pose não estava nada bonita... E não é que o Fujitaka seja bravo, é que, venhamos e convenhamos... a situação não estava das melhores! Mas ele é um pai legal sim, só é protetor. E CLARO que o Syaoran voltou, tinha que ter essa comparação, afinal, foi tudo ele voltando... enfim, esperamos que goste desse também e não deixe de opinar! Kissus!

**Isabella**–**Chan:** Oiee! Ai meu Deus, desculpa mesmo! Atrasamos novamente, não é? Não fique chateada, nós podemos até atrasar, mas não deixaremos de postar! Esperamos que goste desse capítulo e, como sempre, dê boas risadas. Kissus!

**Ma Ling Chan:** Oii! A Kimi concorda plenamente com você sobre o Syaoran! Muito fofo, né? Muito obrigada pelos elogios e que bom que está gostando! Obrigada pelos votos de sucesso e também por ler a fic. Ah, e ainda não passamos na sua fic porque não tivemos muito tempo essa semana, já que estávamos com provas e outros afazeres do colégio. Enfim... mas não se preocupe que nós passaremos lá, sim! Kissus!

**Ana Pri Chan:** Olá! Pois é né, foi meio injusto mas... também a cena não ajudava muito! Bom, realmente, a partir de agora eles estão mais cúmplices justamente por essa iniciativa dele... porém, ainda temos chão pela frente... vamos ver o que vem por aí! Kissus!

**Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto:** Oiee! Que bom que se divertiu com a cena de atiração de objetos. Nós também demos muitas risadas aqui, especialmente com a colher de pau e a imitação de Matrix! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pedimos desculpas por ainda não termos passado lá na fic, mas estivemos meio ocupadas essa semana, tanto que até o capítulo saiu um dia depois do previsto... mas passaremos lá! Kissus!

**hellen ferraz:** Oii! Ficamos felizes que tenha gostado do capítulo. Foi muito fofo ele voltando, não é? Bom, tomara que goste desse capítulo. Kissus!

**Cami**–**Li:** Olá! Realmente, você comentou que ele estava rebelde, e agora aí está ele todo fofo... o Syaoran é imprevisível! Ah, coitadinha da Sakura se o Touya chegasse... já foi ruim ele ter aparecido, imagina se fosse no abraço? Ele matava o Li! Enfim, esperamos que goste do capítulo! Kissus!

**Bruna cm Yamashina:** Oiee! Ficamos muito contentes com a sua review. E com certeza, o banho é o melhor lugar para pôr os pensamentos em ordem, nós concordamos com você! Segunda é péssimo, né? Muito bom que a fic conseguiu te alegrar em um dia ruim! Então, na realidade, não é faculdade de direito, nós mencionamos que ela queria passar direto para a faculdade, mas sem especificar o curso, pois ela está no terceiro ano e tem 16 anos. Já o Syaoran é um pouco mais velho e tem 19. Esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Kissus!

**marieta:** Oii! Sim, coitada dela, foi muito mal entendida, né? Mas as coisas irão melhorar. Tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Kissus!

**Lara:** Olá! Que bom que está adorando e achando a fic engraçada! Também gostamos da parte do mal entendido, mas só em fic para isso se tornar uma coisa legal, não é mesmo? Sim, nós sabemos que o capítulo atrasou e sentimos muito por isso, mas pelo menos ele foi publicado! Bom, prometemos que na próxima semana o capítulo novo sairá no tempo certo! Kissus!


	5. Capítulo V

OoOoO

**Destinos Selados Por Um Olhar**

––x––

_Capítulo V _–_ A noiva de Syaoran_

OoOoO

Ela tentou se desculpar assim que entrou em casa.

– Ah, me desculpem! Eu não esperava ficar assim tanto tempo falando com a Tomoyo!

– Hoje passa, monstrenga, mas não se acostuma, não! – disse Touya do fogão.

– EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA! – ela devolveu, irritada.

– Se continuar gritando desse jeito, todos vão pensar que é sim! – ele retrucou, rindo.

Syaoran adorava presenciar as discussões dos dois irmãos. Gostava do jeito que ele a provocava e a reação que isso causava nela. Sakura era uma pessoa que se estressava fácil. Pena que em sua casa ninguém agia desse jeito, todos eram frios e insensíveis, sem nenhuma demonstração de amor ou de carinho. Às vezes, ele sentia falta de um beijo ou de qualquer outro gesto como esse. Até uma discussão de brincadeira serviria.

– Bom, vamos parar com as discussões e comer! Além do mais, vão acabar deixando o nosso convidado com uma má impressão – disse Fujitaka, indicando a mesa.

As panelas permaneceram no fogão, assim eles poderiam pegar a comida mais à vontade.

A mesa redonda tinha quatro lugares e os três Kinomoto já tinham seus lugares pré–definidos, sendo que Touya e Sakura ficavam um de cada lado de seu pai, mas como hoje o convidado era Syaoran Li, Touya não iria permitir que eles se sentassem lado a lado, então tratou de se sentar no meio dos dois, ficando de frente para Fujitaka.

Durante a refeição, todos conversaram animadamente sobre vários assuntos, mas não há quem discorde de que Syaoran foi o assunto principal, ainda mais se as perguntas eram feitas por Touya.

Estavam quase acabando de comer quando Kero, que estava enrolado entre as pernas de Sakura correu para fora, em direção ao portão. Sakura, que até então era a única que tinha terminado o almoço, pediu licença e saiu atrás dele.

Lá fora, ela encontrou o vizinho do lado direito parado em frente ao portão, depois de ter soado o sino que servia como campainha.

– Desculpe incomodá–la, senhorita Kinomoto, mas o seu pai ou o seu irmão está em casa? – perguntou o senhor Asazuki, que deveria ter uns 70 anos ou mais.

– Os dois estão, sim. Só um minuto que irei chamá–los! – e correu de volta para a casa, percebendo que o assunto era urgente. – Papai, o senhor Asazuki está aí e fora e quer falar com o senhor. Pela cara dele, o assunto é sério.

Mais do que depressa Fujitaka foi até o portão para falar com o senhor e, depois de alguns minutos de conversa, ele voltou na mesma velocidade, parecendo perturbado.

– E então? – quis saber Touya.

– A esposa dele está passando mal e nenhum dos filhos deles está em casa hoje. Vou levá–la ao hospital – disse, enquanto pegava um casaco e as chaves de seu carro. – Sakura, abra o portão para mim, por favor.

– Sim, senhor – e foi correndo pegar a chave do portão para abri–lo.

– Touya, acho que precisarei de ajuda para colocar a senhora Asazuki no carro – disse Fujitaka ao filho.

– Está bem – ele concordou derrotado depois de hesitar por um tempo, afinal, não queria sair e deixar aqueles dois sozinhos. – Mas eu já volto! – e fez um sinal com as mãos que dizia "eu estou de olho em vocês dois".

Assim que Sakura abriu o portão, os dois saíram rápido, parando na frente da casa ao lado e colocando com dificuldade a gorducha senhora Asazuki no carro. Depois de uns cinco minutos, mais ou menos, eles saíram, deixando Touya. E este estava fazendo o caminho de volta para a chácara, quando uma garota, vinda do nada, apareceu de repente e correu na direção de Li e Sakura, que estavam parados próximos à calçada. Aparentemente nenhum dos dois viu quando ela se aproximou, porque ela pulou sobre ele, fazendo com que os dois fossem ao chão.

– Ah, Syaoran! Finalmente eu te achei! – ela quase gritava. – Tive que esperar até que você saísse! – e abraçou seu pescoço tão forte que faltou pouco para sufocá–lo.

Touya e Sakura olhavam para aqueles dois caídos ali, ambos sem entender nada.

– Meiling! Você... está... me sufo... cando! – ele dizia com dificuldade.

– Por que não me avisou que ia sair? E não deixou nem um bilhete! Ontem eu quase morri de preocupação com você! Chegou tarde e nem um "me desculpe, Meiling! Não farei de novo!". No meio daquela tempestade toda! Eu ia chamar a polícia se você tivesse demorado mais um pouco! Quando sua mãe me disse que você tava fazendo isso há alguns dias, eu me apavorei! Com tantos assaltos e seqüestros e drogas por aí! Meu Deus, eu pensei o pior! Syaoran Li eu realmente não esperava... – ela falava muito rápido e em tom de bronca, mas foi interrompida por Syaoran.

– Quer parar, por favor? Mas que coisa! Já não basta a minha mãe ter me enchido a paciência ontem e agora você! Eu já sou maior de idade e não devo satisfações a ninguém! – ele quase gritou para ela. Os dois se levantaram.

– Não quer dizer que possa sair por aí sem dizer nada! Preciso saber onde você está, Syaoran! Sabe que me preocupo! – ela defendeu–se.

– E se preocupa até demais – ele resmungou baixinho para que ela não ouvisse.

Enquanto isso, Touya e Sakura ficavam olhando os dois jovens discutirem no meio da rua, olhavam de um para o outro e de volta para um.

– Alguém quer fazer o favor de me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – o Kinomoto mais velho exigiu.

– Esta é Meiling Li, minha prima. Estes são Touya e Sakura Kinomoto – Li fez as honras.

– Prima e noiva! – ela corrigiu Syaoran. – Muito prazer! – e estendeu a mão direita a Touya e depois a Sakura.

– N–noiva? – Touya e Sakura estavam boquiabertos.

– É só por um curto período – ele resmungou novamente. – até eu achar alguém com quem realmente possa me casar.

– Mas me diga Syaoran – Meiling ignorou o último comentário feito. – o que você estava fazendo aqui?

– Vim almoçar. Algum problema?

– Claro que sim! Você é meu noivo e não pode almoçar na casa de outra garota qualquer! – ela disse em tom acusador.

– Ei! Eu não sou uma qualquer! – Sakura rebateu.

– Se eu não conheço, então você é!

– Pois fique sabendo que Syaoran e eu nos divertimos muito hoje! Não é Syaoran, querido? – Sakura disse, piscando para ele, sedutoramente.

– Isso... isso é verdade, Syaoran? – Meiling perguntou, a raiva crescendo em seu interior.

– Bem... é sim – respondeu, corando e desviando o olhar de Sakura.

– Ora, sua... – e não terminou o que ia dizer, pois voou no pescoço de Sakura e começou a bater nela. – Como você se atreve a falar assim do **MEU** Syaoran?

Ela não respondeu porque estava concentrada demais em desviar dos socos, tapas e puxões de cabelo. Depois, ela desistiu de apanhar e começou a revidar.

– Parem com isso, vocês duas! – Syaoran tentou separar as duas, colocando–se entre elas, mas tudo o que ganhou com isso foi um chute por parte de Meiling e um tapa por parte de Sakura – Dá pra me ajudar aqui? – ele dirigiu–se a Touya.

Li agarrou Meiling pelos braços, mantendo–a imóvel, mesmo que esta continuasse a se debater. Ela podia ter feito aulas de luta, mas ele também fizera.

Touya segurou Sakura, quase do mesmo jeito que Syaoran, porém, um pouco mais desajeitado. A sorte era que Sakura não se debatia, porque quando alguém a prendia de modo que ela não gostasse, ela virava uma espécie de ninja e dava um jeito de se soltar.

"Ainda bem que papai não deixou Sakura continuar a ter aulas de caratê!", pensou Touya, aliviado.

– Me solta! Eu vou fazê–la retirar o que disse! – Meiling ainda se debatia.

Sakura, controlada, fez sinal para que Touya a soltasse, e foi o que ele fez ao perceber que a irmã já não representava mais uma ameaça à saúde de Meiling.

– Meiling! Olha pra você! Está armando um barraco no meio da rua! – Syaoran tentava pôr um pouco de juízo na cabeça da prima. – Vamos embora! – e virando–se para Touya e Sakura. – Obrigado pelo almoço, estava ótimo. Até mais! – e foi embora, levando Meiling consigo, muito bem presa, enquanto ela continuava a gritar e a se debater.

– Credo! Que gente mais esquisita! – Touya falava para a irmã. – Primeiro o Li, nadando na piscina da casa dos outros. Agora a prima dele, que aparentemente o segue para todos os lados e arma barracos no meio da rua por puro ciúme estúpido!

– É... – Sakura tinha que concordar que a primeira impressão que a família Li lhe causou fora um tanto quanto estranha.

––x––

– Alô? – atendeu o Kinomoto mais velho.

_– Touya, estou ligando para avisar que a senhora Asazuki teve um ataque cardíaco e está sendo operada agora. Vou ficar aqui até alguém da família chegar, ok? Por favor, avise a Sakura_ – Fujitaka disse ao filho.

– Certo. E como está o senhor Asazuki? Os parentes moram longe?

_– __Ele está abatido... e preocupado. Não quero deixá–lo sozinho. Bem, ele disse que um dos filhos mora a duas horas daqui. Vou esperar que ele chegue. Você vai ter que levar Sakura para casa. Amanhã ela terá aula._

– Faz bem, pai. Não quer que o esperemos?

_– __Não precisa, vão sem mim. Encontro com vocês em casa. Agora tenho que ir. Até mais._

– Está bem. Até! – e desligaram.

Touya foi procurar a irmã pela casa, para dizer que já iam partir.

– Onde ela se meteu? – ele pensava alto. – Sakura? – ele a chamou, não obtendo resposta.

Foi encontrá–la deitada em uma das espreguiçadeiras da piscina, observando as cores alaranjadas que o pôr–do–sol provocava no céu.

– Até que enfim achei você! Papai ligou e disse que a senhora Asazuki está sendo operada agora e que ele vai ficar lá até alguém da família chegar.

– Sem problemas – ela respondeu, sem emoção alguma, ainda encarando o céu.

– E que é para eu levar você pra casa, pois tem aula amanhã.

– Certo – ela continuava sem muitas palavras.

– Então vamos, Sakura! – ele apressou–a, batendo palmas. – Ainda tem que arrumar a mala e me ajudar com as coisas da casa!

– A mala está feita e a casa está em ordem, só estou esperando você.

– O que aconteceu para você ficar desse jeito?

– Que jeito? – ela finalmente olhou para ele, em seus olhos, dúvida.

– Assim, toda sem emoção, falando frases curtas – ele sabia que a irmã estava triste.

– É que estive pensando na senhora Asazuki. E em como o senhor Asazuki ficaria arrasado se ela morresse.

– Que pensamento mais negativo! – ele brincou, tentando, em vão, arrancar um sorriso dela.

– Não é pensamento negativo, é realidade.

– Ok, agora você tá me assustando. O que você fez com a minha irmã? Traga a Sakura de volta!

– Tudo bem, eu só tava pensando um pouco...

– Hum... – ele estudou o seu rosto. – Se você diz! Eu vou fazer a mala e colocar tudo no carro. Te aviso quando estivermos prontos.

– Tá – e voltou a encarar o céu, que passava para uma tonalidade mais arroxeada.

"Alguma coisa não tá certa... mas ela não quer falar. O que será que é?", Touya perguntava–se.

––x––

Quando ele voltou para a piscina, a fim de avisar Sakura de que estavam prontos, viu que a jovem estava sentada em uma das bordas, com os pés dentro d'água, olhando para um ponto qualquer na superfície azul escura.

– Já estamos prontos! Vamos? – ele informou a ela.

– Sim – e tirando os pés da piscina, ela secou–os com as mãos e calçou suas sandálias.

Sentou–se no banco da frente do carro, com a mesma expressão que tinha quando chegara no dia anterior.

Touya amarrou Kero no banco traseiro e fechou a porta. Deu a volta e sentou–se no banco do motorista. Estava decidido a arrancar alguma coisa de Sakura. Nem que para isso levasse a viagem inteira.

Contudo, mal se passaram quinze minutos desde que deixaram a chácara e Sakura estava dormindo, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro.

Pelo menos, ela fingia que estava dormindo. Sabia que Touya faria perguntas durante o caminho inteiro, então decidiu que iria "dormir" o caminho todo, assim, escaparia das investidas dele.

Ele parou o carro no acostamento por um instante e baixou o encosto do banco de Sakura, para ela dormir em uma posição mais confortável. A jovem fingiu acomodar–se sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos.

Então, seguiram viagem de volta para casa, para Tóquio.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Hello!

Como vão? Bem, aqui está o quinto capítulo...

Sabemos que hoje não é sábado... ainda é sexta–feira, mas resolvemos postar esse capítulo um dia antes do previsto para compensar os dois últimos atrasos. Esperamos que aceitem esse gesto como um pedido de desculpas.

Bom, a Meiling apareceu do nada, né? Concordamos que não tinha um bom contexto para a entrada dela na história, mas precisávamos de uma desculpa para acabar a parte do almoço... Em todo caso, mandem reviews nos contando o que acharam!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Natsumi Shimizudani:** Oii! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Esperamos que tenha gostado desse aqui também... Obrigada pelos elogios! Kissus!

**Ma Ling Chan: **Olá! Ficamos felizes que esteja gostando da fic! É, a Mizu tem uma história parecida com a da Sakura... ela precisa viajar todo fim de semana para uma cidadezinha no interior... e ela não agüenta mais! Pena que AINDA não apareceu um Syaoran por lá para salvá–la... Enfim, agradecemos os elogios e tomara que tenha matado a sua curiosidade! Kissus!

**Isabella**–**Chan: **Oiee! Bom... o capítulo anterior atrasou mesmo... mas esse, em compensação, veio adiantado! Pois é, o Fujitaka é um pai legal, o problema é que ele é um pouco super–protetor com a Sakura... e imagine só o jeito com que o Touya deve ter falado para o pai sobre os dois! Do jeito que o irmão dela é exagerado, só podia ter dado em confusão, mesmo! Kissus!

**marieta: **Oii! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! É... ele tava meio curto, mesmo, e este, muito provavelmente, está do mesmo tamanho do anterior... Quanto aos sustos da Sakura, é verdade, um dia ela ainda acaba morrendo! Mas fique tranqüila, ela não baterá as botas antes do final da fic! Kissus!

**Cami**–**Li: **Olá! Você já imaginou o que seria da Sakura se o Touya chegasse no momento do abraço? A coitada morria ali mesmo e a fic não teria continuação, portanto, para o bem maior da fic, eles se separaram! Se bem que eu acho que o Touya esfolaria o Syaoran primeiro... mas isso não vem ao caso! Mizu concorda com você! Quem não gostaria de ter um pai como Fujitaka? A Tomoyo é tudo como amiga... só mesmo a Sakura para demorar a entender os próprios sentimentos! (Torcida gritando ao fundo: Syaoran perfeito!) Kissus!

**hellen ferraz: **Oiee! É, com a questão de sentimentos, fica difícil escrever o que eles sentem o tempo todo... e achamos que se a história tivesse muita descrição sentimental, ela ficaria meio parada e as ações demorariam a acontecer... Mas ainda assim esperamos que aprecie a nossa fic! Pois é, não foi bem ela que cozinhou, já que ela perdeu a hora, mas o Syaoran gostou mesmo assim... afinal, depois de tudo aquilo, poder almoçar na casa da Sakura se tornou um tremendo golpe de sorte, não? Kissus!

**Vick.y Pirena: **Oii! Ficamos felizes em saber que está amando a nossa fic! Bom, o Touya é muito legal, mesmo, mas aqui é unânime a nossa preferência pelo Syaoran! Hahaha! Concordamos com a parte do "sogro perfeito"! Só que a Sakura é meio desligada e não entendeu porque ela está tão feliz... Apoiado! Não dormiríamos se encontrássemos um Syaoran por aí! Bem, na fic não mencionaremos nada com relação ao clã dele... mas é bem provável que ele esteja sendo treinado. Com relação a Yelan, não, ela não tem fama de má, apenas é uma pessoa mais séria e que aprecia a pontualidade. Bom, não colocamos um beijo nesse capítulo, mas tenha certeza de que ele acontecerá em algum lugar do futuro! Kissus!

**Bruna cm Yamashina: **Olá! Hehe, distrações acontecem, mas não se sinta envergonhada de perguntar qualquer coisa que não tenha entendido! Bem, tentamos ser fiéis às personalidades de cada um, mas depois percebemos que teríamos de mudar algumas delas, caso contrário, os acontecimentos não teriam a intensidade que queríamos. Bem, o Fujitaka continua sendo um ótimo pai e amigo, mas temos que concordar que qualquer pai que se preze ficaria bravo ao encontrar a filha sozinha com um desconhecido... ainda mais se essa história fosse contada pelo Touya... A Sakura e o Syaoran tiveram alguns traços de suas personalidades um pouco acentuados, mas é tudo em prol dos acontecimentos. Sim, a Tomoyo continua sábia e esperta... Hum, com relação à Nerine e à Izumi, você descobrirá por si mesma! Obrigada pelos elogios! Kissus!

**patilion: **Oiee! Que bom que está gostando da nossa fic! Aqui está o mais novo capítulo! Esperamos que tenha sido tão bom quanto os anteriores! Kissus!


	6. Capítulo VI

OoOoO

**Destinos Selados Por Um Olhar**

––x––

_Capítulo VI _–_ Quebra de rotina?_

OoOoO

Segunda–feira foi o dia mais chato, na opinião de Sakura. O professor Terada passou vários exercícios para serem feitos em sala e mais alguns em casa. O problema é que ela tem seis aulas por dia, então, se suas contas estivessem corretas, ela teria de fazer o mesmo número de exercícios mais... Ah! Não estava a fim de fazer as contas! Deixaria para mais tarde.

Terça–feira foi a mesma coisa, porém, mais chato. Era da escola direto pra casa, quase nem sobrava tempo para almoçar. Touya reclamava com ela por isso, mas ela nem ligava. Precisava se enterrar nos estudos se quisesse passar direto. E ela ia passar, já tinha decidido.

Quarta–feira. Puxa! Essa semana não acaba mais? Já não agüentava mais olhar para um livro. Mas a semana estava só na metade. E naquela noite, foi seu pai quem bateu à porta de seu quarto, dizendo que estava tarde e que ela já deveria ter ido dormir. Mas ela não podia relaxar agora que estava perto do meio do ano e, por isso, virou a madrugada estudando a matéria que mais odiava: Física. Uma matéria inútil, em sua opinião.

Quinta–feira ela estava um caco. Não tinha dormido o suficiente e muito menos comido o bastante. Mas ela não ia desistir assim, não! Tinha passado três meses nessa rotina e estava pegando o jeito. Se fosse preciso, Sakura iria até o inferno para passar na faculdade pública. Seria capaz de se estressar, se deprimir, sacrificar seu tempo e sua diversão e até correria o risco de enlouquecer para passar no vestibular, mas que ela não ia entregar os pontos, ah, isso nunca!

Sexta–feira! Finalmente! Agora ela teria dois dias para descansar! E seria um descanso mais do que merecido! Mas antes, mais exercícios, mais teoria e mais dor–de–cabeça.

– Sakura? Você já acabou de estudar? – seu pai perguntou do lado de fora do quarto, três horas depois que a filha chegara da escola.

– Ainda não. Faltam apenas Geometria e Química – ela respondeu, o cansaço transparecendo em sua voz.

– Bom, vamos para Tomoeda ainda hoje. Quando acabar tome um banho e arrume suas coisas. Touya vai ficar, ele disse que tem uma prova amanhã e outra na segunda, então vai tirar o domingo para estudar.

– Certo. Aviso assim que terminar – a idéia de ir para Tomoeda a deixou entediada mais uma vez.

"Mas que coisa! Dezesseis anos indo para Tomoeda! Ninguém merece!!", ela quase gritou. "Acalme–se, Sakura. Desespero não vai ser útil numa hora dessas...", e respirou fundo, contando até dez.

Ela terminou com Geometria. Mas deixou para estudar Química na chácara, resolvendo assim que levaria o caderno na viagem.

"Melhor, já que não tenho o que fazer lá, vou dar uma olhada em Química".

Ela não percebeu, mas sua mente esqueceu–se totalmente de Syaoran e das situações inusitadas que com ele tinha passado. Estava tão concentrada nas infelizes fórmulas, que o tirou do pensamento por esses dias. Mas um órgão, em especial, não o havia deletado e muito provavelmente, nunca o faria. O problema é que Sakura era teimosa. Muito teimosa para ouvir o seu coração e insistia em ignorá–lo, todavia, isso mudaria em breve. Mais cedo do que ela poderia imaginar.

––x––

E lá estavam o senhor Kinomoto e sua filha, mais uma vez entediada ao seu lado.

A diferença entre ele e Touya era que o irmão armava um questionário quando queria descobrir alguma coisa, e o pai esperava até que ela estivesse pronta e viesse falar com ele por vontade própria. Por vezes Sakura pôde jurar que seu pai era capaz de ler mentes, e nada a convencera do contrário até agora.

"Ah... mais um fim de semana perdido...", ela se queixava ao chegar na chácara.

E como sempre fazia, desamarrou Kero e este disparou pela chácara como sempre. E ela foi tirar tudo do carro, como sempre. E depois foi pegar o seu livro e estudar na piscina, como SEMPRE!

"Ah, Deus, quanta monotonia! Será que nada de novo acontece em minha vida?!", Sakura reclamava, "Estou cansada da palavra 'sempre'... é sempre a mesma coisa! Cadê a originalidade?".

Mas foi então que ela viu a piscina. E tudo passou como um filme por sua cabeça. Ela reviveu as cenas e também o nome dele.

– Syaoran... – ela sussurrou, lembrando–se.

– Pois não? – ele respondeu, atrás dela.

Não é necessário dizer que Sakura tomou outro susto...

– Ahhh!! – e virou–se para ele com cara de brava, mas muito feliz por dentro. – Caramba!! Toda vez que você aparecer, vai me assustar assim? Parece até assombração, credo!

– Bom, eu não tenho culpa se você se assusta fácil! – ele riu.

Não podendo se segurar, ela também riu, mas virou de costas para que ele não visse e voltou a caminhar para uma cadeira na área da piscina.

Ele foi atrás.

– O que vai fazer? – perguntou, sem ter visto o título do livro nas mãos da jovem.

– Vou estudar Química – ela respondeu quando se sentou de frente para a água azulzinha.

Ela chegou a abrir o livro na página certa, mas não chegou a ler uma linha sequer.

– Mas não vai mesmo! – ele tomou o livro das mãos dela.

– Ei! Me devolve! Eu não estou de brincadeira, preciso estudar! – ela pedia, ou melhor, mandava, enquanto tentava alcançar o livro que ele fazia questão de manter no alto.

– Seu pai me falou que você estudou a semana inteira. Deixou até de comer e dormir.

– Você não tem nada a ver com isso! – ela ainda tentava pegar o livro, mas era mais baixa que ele.

– Isso não está certo, Sakura. Vai acabar entrando em depressão se continuar assim – ele deixou de ser brincalhão e passou para um tom mais sério de voz.

– O que você sabe sobre isso? – ela parou de pular e cruzou os braços, de cara amarrada.

– Tudo. Estou dizendo por experiência própria.

Ela ficou sem palavras. Syaoran então já tinha estado naquela situação. E para ele ficar tão sério de repente, é sinal de que foi realmente péssimo.

– Eu te devolvo o livro... – isso provocou um sorriso de felicidade em Sakura, que finalmente iria acabar os estudos daquela semana. – mas só amanhã – pronto, o sorriso se fora tão rápido como viera.

– Já tá escurecendo e eu quero acabar com isso ainda hoje! – ela voltou a fechar a expressão.

– Me diga uma coisa, Sakura, você sabe que dia é hoje? – ele perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Hoje é sexta–feira... e eu não sei onde quer chegar com isso, só sei que quero o meu livro de volta! – ela pulou novamente, tentando alcançar o livro, aproveitando–se da distração dele, porém, ele ainda foi mais rápido.

– Já que é assim, eu lhe digo que dia é hoje... – ele a encarou, sorrindo. – hoje é primeiro de abril, seu aniversário.

Sakura arregalou os olhos por dois motivos, primeiro: como ele sabia? E segundo: como ela não sabia?

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Oieee!

Cá estamos nós de novo! Ou melhor, cá está a Mizu, já que a Kimi está sem computador devido a uma chuva (leia–se: dilúvio, como o da arca de Noé) que caiu por aqui na quinta–feira...

Não precisamos nem comentar o quanto estamos felizes com todas as reviews que recebemos! Foram 40 até agora! Nosso recorde! Bom, estamos quase no fim da história... e isso é triste! Mas, por outro lado, vai ser a primeira fic que realmente terminamos!

Esperamos que tenham gostado desse capítulo também... Só a Sakura pra esquecer da data do próprio aniversário... nós, pelo contrário, fazemos uma contagem regressiva e por isso nunca esquecemos...

Ah, um avisinho básico: estamos em crise temporária com essas maluquices que o site vêm tendo... Ele está com uma mania horrorosa de comer letras e/ou palavras, deletar alguns caracteres e bagunçar algumas frases, além de criar alguns códigos meio doidos. Esperamos que todos esses problemas sejam resolvidos logo (já que isso não depende de nós) mas, enquanto isso, ficamos aqui, tentando deixar tudo bonitinho para vocês poderem ler!

Sem mais divagações ou delongas, vamos às respostas!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Lara:** Oii! É... nós achamos que a piscada dela foi tudo... mas a nossa parte favorita nesse capítulo foi, sem dúvida, quando as duas se atacaram... se o Syaoran e o Touya não separam essas duas, só Deus sabe quem iria vencer! Hum, quanto a sua suposição, você terá de esperar para ver, mas posso garantir que não vai esperar muito! Pois é, postamos antes... uma vez na vida precisa, né? Hehehe! Kissus!

**hellen ferraz:** Olá! Também gostamos muito da Meiling... o jeito dela é tudo! Aliás, esse ciúme todo que ela tem pelo Syaoran veio bem a calhar em nossa fic... Não se preocupe, não vamos judiar (muito) da Meiling! Mizu fica imaginando as caras da Sakura e do Touya no momento em que ela quase sufoca o pobre Syaoran... Hahahaha! Kissus!

**Isabella**–**Chan:** Oiee! Ficamos felizes de saber que gostou do capítulo! Não, o Syaoran não sabia que ela tinha ido embora... mas esse fato não fez muita diferença, como você pôde perceber. Uma hora ele ia descobrir isso e (muito provavelmente) esperar que ela retornasse no final de semana seguinte. Esperamos que goste desse capítulo também! Kissus!

**Vick.y Pirena:** Oii! Obrigada pelos elogios à nossa fic! Eles nos trazem muita alegria! Claro, Meiling PRECISAVA de uma entrada dessas! Do contrário, não seria ela... Ainda bem que tínhamos os belos Syaoran e Touya por ali para apartar a briga... Já pensou se elas realmente se "pegassem"? Seria um caos! Ah, briguinha entre irmãos faz parte de nossas vidas. Não podemos dizer que gostamos delas, mas, como eu disse, elas estão presentes, basicamente, sempre. A Kimi não tem irmãos, mas a Mizu é a mais velha de três... e ela sabe bem em que hora deve apartar ou em que hora deve escolher um lado e entrar na brincadeira. Hehehe! Pois é... a Sakura já voltou para Tóquio... mas com toda aquela confusão com a Meiling, até a Sakura ficou com receio de procurar o Syaoran... e quem não ficaria? Além do mais, ela não sabe onde ele mora... Embora ela não soubesse, sim, era exatamente por isso que ela ficou triste... Hum, a Tomoyo? Não, ela não vai aparecer mais... e nem o Eriol. Esse sequer é mencionado por aqui... Calma! O tão esperado beijo vai ocorrer! Prometemos não esquecer dele! Tomara que continue gostando da fic! Kissus!

**Bruna cm Yamashina:** Olá! Calma... como você mesma viu, ela volta para Tomoeda nesse capítulo... Aqui está, conforme combinado e prometido, o capítulo seguinte! Obrigada pelos parabéns e esperamos ter matado a sua curiosidade (pelo menos por enquanto)! Kissus!

**camilaa**–**chan ':** Oiee! Ainda bem que os nossos dois heróis estavam ali para salvar o dia! Ou pelo menos, salvar a vida da Meiling, já que a Sakura fez um tempo de caratê e, por mais incrível que possa parecer, luta melhor que a nossa ciumenta. É... confessamos que a aparição dela foi um raio de inspiração divina que desceu sobre nossas cabeças... precisávamos de um pretexto para tirar o Syaoran dali e a luz disse: "Meiling é a solução que vocês precisam!". Hehehehe! É... concordamos que a cara da Meiling nessa hora deve ter sido ótima! Apoiada mais uma vez! Se bem que o Syaoran fica lindo de qualquer jeito! Hum, nós diríamos que ela ficou triste porque precisava voltar para Tóquio e se afastar dele por um período... embora ela não soubesse que essa era a causa de sua tristeza. Nós agradecemos pelos parabéns e esperamos que continue acompanhando a história! Kissus!

**Ma Ling Chan:** Oii! Aqui estamos nós de novo para matar mais um pouco da sua curiosidade! Pois é... qualquer coisa vale a pena quando o que se tem em jogo é um charmoso e lindo chinês chamado Syaoran! Hahaha! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Esperamos que tenha gostado desse também! Kissus!


	7. Capítulo VII

OoOoO

**Destinos Selados Por Um Olhar**

––x––

_Capítulo VII _–_ Piquenique de aniversário_

OoOoO

– M–meu aniversário? – ela estava claramente confusa.

– É... e você nem tinha percebido, não é mesmo? – ele ainda sorria.

– Mas, como? Eu perceberia... não deixaria passar em branco a data do meu 17º aniversário... – e olhou para o seu relógio de pulso, que marcava as horas, 18h42, o dia da semana, sexta–feira, e o dia do mês, 01–04.

– Pronto? Está convencida? – e diante de um aceno positivo da garota ele continuou. – Agora venha comigo porque vamos nos divertir – e saiu arrastando a colegial ainda um pouco abismada.

Quando Sakura deu por si, já estava sendo guiada para um carro parado na garagem, mas que com certeza não era de seu pai e muito menos de seu irmão.

– Er... Eu... não tô entendendo nada... será que você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – ela disse, parando um pouco antes de chegar no tal carro.

– Nossa, você tá um pouco lenta hoje... – e riu de novo. – Muito bem, vou levar você para um lugar especial, para ter alguma diversão no dia do seu aniversário, já que parece que você passou a maior parte dele enfiada nos livros. Já podemos ir? – começou a ficar impaciente.

"Ele vai... me levar para um lugar especial? Meu bom Deus, isso seria um sonho? Parece perfeito demais para ser real!", ela concluiu corando.

– Talvez eu deva avisar o meu pai, primeiro – e fez menção de ir para a casa de madeira, mas Syaoran segurou seu braço e fez com que ela se virasse para ele.

– Não será necessário, foi ele mesmo quem me ajudou a armar isso tudo. Agora, entra aí! – e a empurrou delicadamente para dentro do carro, do lado do passageiro.

Ele entrou pelo outro lado, colocou o cinto e deu a partida.

Fujitaka apareceu para fechar o portão assim que eles saíram.

"Divirta–se, Sakura. Você merece depois de tudo isso", e sorriu para onde o carro estivera segundos antes.

Dentro do carro, Sakura não sabia como reagir. Estava sentada olhando para frente e de braços cruzados, mas não por raiva nem nada assim, mas por nervosismo. Aquela era a primeira vez em que saía com um garoto. Sempre fora tímida demais para dar o primeiro passo, nunca fora popular e não gostava de festas agitadas. Fazia o tipo romântico, que sonhava com príncipes encantados e perfeitos.

Syaoran percebeu o estado atual dos nervos dela e tentou fazê–la se sentir mais confortável.

– Relaxe. Eu já disse que não vou te comer e, sabe, costumo cumprir com o que digo – ele disse.

– Ah, tudo bem. Eu acredito em você.

– Não quer saber para onde estou te levando? – pararam em um sinal fechado e ele olhou para ela.

– Sim... espero que não seja uma festa nem nada muito social... não estou em trajes decentes para isso – ela ainda não retribuía o olhar.

– Não se preocupe, as suas roupas são perfeitas para a ocasião – ele falou depois de uma breve examinada.

Sakura vestia uma saia azul–clara que ia até o meio das coxas e uma blusinha meia–estação na cor branca, combinando com suas sandálias brancas.

O semáforo abriu e eles seguiram viagem rumo a... pra onde iam mesmo?

– Você ainda não me disse aonde vamos – ela lembrou–lhe, olhando–o de soslaio.

– É surpresa – ele respondeu, rindo da careta que Sakura fez.

Ela não teve que esperar muito. Depois de algum tempo, chegaram a um lugar que se assemelhava a um parque. Era gramado e com muitas árvores, sendo cercado por grades um pouco mais altas que as pessoas.

Ele estacionou ali perto e ambos desceram. Sakura ficou parada, observando o efeito que a luz da lua provocava no local.

– É lindo... mas onde estamos? – ela achava que eles tinham ido a outra cidade.

– No Parque Estadual de Tomoeda – ele lhe revelou, enquanto tirava algo do banco traseiro.

A jovem conhecia a cidade de cor e salteada, mas nunca havia visto aquele lugar. E teria se lembrado, caso realmente tivesse passado por ali alguma vez.

Ela parecia pensativa demais, dando a entender que não se moveria tão cedo. Ele, impaciente como era, pegou sua mão e a puxou para entrarem no parque, parando embaixo de uma grande cerejeira.

Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Estava maravilhada com a beleza do lugar e nem se deu conta de que Syaoran estava parado ao seu lado, observando–a sorrir como uma criança que acabara de ganhar seu presente de natal.

– Vou precisar de uma ajudinha aqui – ele informou, tirando–a de seus devaneios.

– Ah, claro – ela virou–se e deparou–se com ele abrindo uma cesta de piquenique.

– Sim, vamos fazer um piquenique – foi a resposta dele ante ao olhar questionador dela. – Me ajude a forrar a grama e a tirar as coisas de dentro – ele completou.

E com um aceno, ela o ajudou. Na cesta tinha sushi, sashimi, sopa, temaki, chá, nozes, pêra nashi, guardanapos e xícaras, além da toalha.

Arrumado tudo, eles começaram a comer. Conversaram sobre os mais variados assuntos, desde a história de suas famílias ao que comeram no café da manhã daquele dia.

Syaoran encheu as duas xícaras de chá e entregou uma a Sakura.

– Ao seu aniversário – e ergueu a xícara, em sinal de brinde.

– À sua criatividade – e brindou com ele, bebendo o chá logo em seguida.

Sakura terminou de beber e deitou–se na grama. Fazia um bom tempo que ela não tinha uma relva verdinha daquelas para deitar e olhar o céu de noite. Completamente cheio de estrelas. Syaoran juntou–se a ela.

– Me desculpe pela cena com a sua prima – ela disse, sem olhar para ele.

– Não precisa se desculpar, a culpa foi dela – ele virou–se para ela.

– Espero que tenha dito a ela onde estamos hoje. Não seria muito bom que ela aparecesse aqui e tivéssemos outra briga – Sakura imaginou como seria e olhou para ele.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Conversei com ela durante a semana toda e desmanchamos – ele ficou pensativo e completou. – Na verdade, nunca foi um compromisso sério, foi idéia da minha mãe. É uma tradição da minha família. Quando um homem atinge a maioridade, ele precisa ficar noivo, mesmo que seja com algum parente. É a garantia da continuidade da família, sabe? E a escolhida foi a Meiling, só que ela levou isso tudo muito a sério – e deu uma risada leve.

– Entendo. Mas ela deve ter ficado muito triste com isso.

– Um pouco – ele viu o olhar triste dela. – Garanto a você que ela vai sobreviver – essas palavras acalmaram Sakura.

E ficaram um tempo ali, observando a beleza daqueles pontinhos prateados em um fundo azul–escuro aveludado. A lua cheia, sobre eles, iluminando tudo ao redor.

Sakura sentou–se de repente.

– Aposto que você não me pega! – desafiou–o, rindo.

– Aposto que pego! – ele levantou–se, mas ela já estava correndo dele.

E ela continuou correndo dele, até que foi diminuindo o ritmo e ele a alcançou.

– Eu disse... que te... pegava! – ele riu vitorioso.

Os dois estavam ofegantes e pararam debaixo de outra árvore, para descansar. Dessa vez, nenhum dos dois sentou.

Quando finalmente recuperaram o fôlego, Sakura ia correr dele novamente, mas uma das raízes daquela grande árvore colocou–se em seu caminho e ela foi ao chão. Ou melhor, ela ia ao chão quando Syaoran segurou com uma mão o seu braço e com outra a sua cintura. E virou–a para si.

Sakura foi pega de surpresa, tanto pelo suposto tombo, quanto pelo inesperado giro.

Ambos tinham os corações e, novamente, as respirações aceleradas. E pelo olhar que trocaram, não precisaram de palavras. Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer, e ele, sabia o que se passava na mente dela.

Lentamente, como nas cenas dos filmes de romance, Syaoran puxou–a para perto de si e a beijou ternamente. Sakura levou suas mãos até o pescoço dele e o enlaçou. Ele escorregou as suas até a cintura dela e a enlaçou de volta.

Nenhum deles sabe dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali, trocando beijos e carinhos, só sabem que tudo começou com um olhar. E que desde aquele olhar, o destino de suas almas e de seus corações já estavam selados.

Os sentimentos mais puros e profundos de Syaoran agora pertenciam a ela; e os de Sakura, tornaram–se dele.

As almas dessas duas pessoas tão diferentes e tão iguais, quando entrelaçadas uma vez, tornam–se uma, e nem mesmo a eternidade poderá separá–las.

**= FIM = **

OoOoO

**N/A: **Oii!

Bem... como podem perceber, este aqui é o último capítulo da fic! É muito triste não ter mais que postar todo sábado e ela foi curtinha como o previsto, mas mesmo assim nos deu muita satisfação! Sempre ficávamos muito felizes quando abríamos cada capítulo, líamos cada review...

Nós esperamos sinceramente que vocês gostem desse final e que tenham gostado da fic. Agradecemos muito, muito mesmo a todos aqueles que acompanharam, deixaram reviews e também aos que leram a fic mesmo sem ter comentado! Foi muito importante para nós.

Também queremos agradecer àqueles que adicionaram a história no Favorite Stories e aos que nos adicionaram no Favorite Authors! Obrigada pelas reviews que foram mandadas para esse capítulo! Mesmo que não possamos respondê–las, adoramos lê–las!

E esperamos vocês em futuros projetos!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**camilaa**–**chan ':** Oii! Ficamos felizes por saber que está gostando da nossa fic! Pois é... vida de estudante não é fácil! Na verdade, o negócio da depressão do Syaoran não vai ser explicado, porque não focamos muito nisso. O que aconteceu foi que ele estudou demais e acabou deprimido. Quanto ao beijo, estávamos sendo bem cobradas com isso e ele finalmente aconteceu! E a Meiling não apareceu mais... também gostamos dela e é até difícil imaginar Card Captor Sakura sem ela, mas ela só fez uma aparição rápida mesmo, precisávamos dela no momento. A fic está acabando, sim, e este é o último capítulo... Mas nós agradecemos muito por ter acompanhado, comentado, e pelos parabéns! Realmente, esse é o nosso recorde de reviews e ficamos muito felizes por isso! A Kimi é mais apaixonada pelo Syaoran... a Mizu prefere os personagens mais frios e misteriosos. Para terminar, você perguntou sobre sermos irmãs... não, nós não somos! A Mizu tem duas irmãs mais novas, e a Kimi é filha única, porém nós não nos importaríamos se fôssemos! Hahaha... Kissus!

**Lara:** Olá! Nós sabemos o que é... a Mizu está no terceiro ano do colegial, então ela está meio que passando por essa fase! A Sakura está realmente bem concentrada em passar para a faculdade, tanto que, juntando isso ao fato de ela ser bastante distraída, ela esquece até o aniversário. Esperamos que goste desse último capítulo! Kissus!

**Isabella**–**Chan:** Oiee! A Sakura estava bem obcecada com os estudos, nós também, geralmente, fazemos contagem regressiva e outras coisas. Encher a cara no livro também tem explicação, afinal ela está no terceiro ano e pretende passar direto. A Sakura é meio distraída... ainda mais quando tem que se matar por um vestibular! Aqui está o capítulo para você ler e tiras as suas dúvidas. Nós não diríamos que ela teve um "piti", mas ela ficou bem confusa com a situação toda... como você bem pôde notar, o Fujitaka teve participação nisso! Kissus!

**sakusasuke: **Oii! Que bom que gostou! Obrigada pelo elogio! Aqui está mais um capítulo, atendendo ao seu pedido! Uma pena que a história acaba nele... mas tomara que goste! Kissus!

**Ma Ling Chan: **Olá! Pois é, a Sakura está bem empenhada com o colégio para não ficar para trás! Conosco também seria assim, impossível esquecer, mas sabemos como a nossa querida Sakura é distraída! Ai, às vezes acontece mesmo, normal! É engraçado porque a maioria das pessoas fica fazendo contagem regressiva e tem gente que esquece. Bom, obrigada pelos elogios. Tomara que goste desse último capítulo! Kissus!

**Jéssica Leonel: **Oiee! Sim, a fic foi curtinha mesmo, mas que bom que gostou dela! Não deixe de conferir esse capítulo também e deixar sua opinião. Kissus!

**hellen ferraz: **Oii! É estranho, não? Ainda mais porque aniversário é aquela coisa, todo mundo a sua volta fica lembrando e tal! Mas é, ela estava tão concetrada que esqueceu. Continue acompanhando e deixando reviews! Kissus!

**Bruna cm Yamashina:** Olá! Ai, que bom que você gostou! Realmente, nós aqui também tivemos nossa época de caco, é uma prova atrás da outra e muita coisa para estudar... é de enlouquecer mesmo! E é verdade, é muito bom poder entrar no computador e ler alguma coisa para limpar a cabeça... sempre ajuda! Esperamos que goste do final! Kissus!

**Vick.y Pirena: **Oiee! Pois é, é triste mas uma hora ela tinha que voltar, né! E voltar para ter uma semana bem cheia... coitada! O Touya realmente está enchendo, né? Mas faz parte! Se não, não teria graça também... e o Touya é igualzinho, ele não desiste mesmo. E a Sakura viaja... nós também nos divertimos nessa parte. Além de pensar umas coisas estranhas, ela ainda esquece do Syaoran e até do próprio aniversário! Mas é a Sakura, distraída como sempre! Sobre o Syaoran saber, acho que você comprovou sua teoria! Tomoyo e Eriol não apareceram, mas a Meiling, sim, apesar de geralmente ser como vilã, ela é muito legal. E o beijo, aí está! Hahaha, sim, ela acabou nesse capítulo, é muito triste, mas nós a adoramos e ficamos muito felizes com ela. Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado, comentado, e, nesse caso, te vemos em fics futuras! Tomara que goste desse capítulo final! Kissus!

**Acdy**–**chan: **Oii! Mesmo que só tenha lido agora, muito obrigada por ter deixado sua opinião! Mais um sábado, mais um capítulo postado sem atraso! É uma pena que a fic já acabou... esperamos que goste. Kissus!

**Rahime22: **Olá! Aqui está a continuação tão esperada! Muito obrigada pelo elogio e esperamos ter matado a sua curiosidade! Tomara que goste desse capítulo! Kissus!

**Pequena MIAU: **Oiee! Ai, muito obrigada pelos elogios e é muito bom que tenha gostado da fic! Aqui está a continuação, que também é o capítulo final. Esperamos te ver em futuros projetos! Kissus!


End file.
